It Started with a Phone Call
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: Takes place around Season 2 when Finn leaves Rachel in the tree lot. When Rachel realizes she's left cold and alone she calls her first emergency contact Puck. What started out as a ride home and a peace offering for there friendship could blossom into something more for both of them. Established Puckleberry and Cherryford friendship Rated:T for language duh its Puck
1. Chapter 1

** Okay this takes place Season 2 when Finn leaves Rachel in the tree lot after dumping her. Im actually surprised there aren't more fics on this I read a few but this is in my opinion Puckleberry gold! Anyway established Puckleberry and Cherryford friendship because I love fics with Cherryford friendships**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who gave me a positive review on my last fic! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Puckleberry would be married by now!**

After Rachel got over the initial shock that Finn and her were actually over. Like really over this time she registered that she was shivering and noticed how cold and dark it was getting. She quickly drew her coat tighter against her body and started slowly making her way through the Christmas tree lot to the front, the only thing on her mind was getting home and getting under the blankets and then of course crying her eyes out. If she could just get to her car….

That's when Rachel stopped walking as cold dread washed over her as she slowly reached into her pocket only finding her house keys. Finn had given her a ride to the tree lot. Rachel tried her hardest not to panic, it would only make the situation worse. Her gloved hand dove into her other pocket hoping she hadn't forgotten her cellphone and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her bejeweled IPhone. She pulled it out of her pocket and started to scroll through her contacts until she stopped. She was about to call Finn, knowing although he was angry he wouldn't just leave her in a tree lot on the edge of town. But she had a feeling right now he wouldn't even pick up if she called.

She sighed and that turned into a cough as the cold air started hurting her throat. This was getting bad, Rachel needed to call someone Now! Rachel bit her lip and scrolled to her first emergency contact. She told Finn she changed it to him nut something always stopped her from doing it. Maybe Rachel just wanted to know in the back of her mind he was her emergency number. Either way right now she needed him, she hit dial and listened to the phone ring. Hoping that years of there long (and sometimes hidden) friendship would be enough to spring him into action. Just then the click of someone picking up made Rachel hold her breath.

"Hey Berry, thought I told you no more booty calls." The deep voice said from the other side of the line before laughing "Joke Berry, swear, what do you want I'm in the middle of kicking other Asians at COD."

Rachel heard a voice in the background, most likely Mike's shout "He's lying Rachel."

The minute Rachel heard Noah's voice she knew everything was going to be fine and that's when she started to freak. "Noah…" she said trying to hold back the desperation and panic in her voice. She didn't think she did well as Noah stopped laughing and just seemed to be listening to her almost hysterical breathing.

"Rachel" Noah said in a scary calm voice he did sometimes "What's wrong?" Rachel let out a shaky laugh thanking that she didn't change him from her emergency contact. "Noah do you know where the Christmas tree lot on the edge of town is?" Rachel asked him.

After Rachel asked Puck that question he inhaled sharply and Artie and Mike were now looking at him in concern and confusion. But Puck couldn't worry about his friends right now he was busy taking that one sentence Rachel said and dissecting it. Until he figured out Rachel must have thought that if she went to serenade or do some Christmas shit Finn would forgive her. Clearly it didn't work and Finn the dickhead must have taken his feelings and high tailed it out of there forgetting her. Leaving her stranded, alone, in a Christmas tree lot, in the dark, miles away from her house.

Those thoughts propelled Puck up off the couch clenching his fists and trying to hide his fury as he asked "Rachel I'm trying to keep myself from exploding here at the moment so I'm going to say this once. Please tell me you didn't try to make up with Finn while you two were getting the glee club Christmas tree." Pucks worry and anger got ten times worse when he was met with silence "GOD DAMMIT Rachel, I told you let me or Chang handle it, I told you we would make up some shit and to not tell him." Puck said as he moved out of the living room to find his keys ignoring Artie and Mike's calls.

Instead he put the phone on the table and turned it on speaker so he could get his boots on while still talking to Rachel. Puck could almost see Rachel frowning at him through the phone as she responded.

"And I told you Noah that it was my mistake and I would fix it, you and Michael have been helping clean up my messes and defending me since we were five. I can handle myself."

Puck snorted "Calling that bullshit." He stated while shoving his boots on.

"And I have been forced into secret friendship ever since I became quote on quote popular so I demand permission to punch whoever made you freak out like this." Mike yelled into Puck's phone. Puck rolled his eyes as Rachel yipped in surprise from hearing Mike's voice.

"Your on speaker Berry." Puck yelled while putting on his coat and reached for his keys just as his front door opened revealing Sam and Matt both holding cases of beer.

"We come back from our mighty quest with the gift of beer." Sam said in a dorky deep voice while holding the beer above his head like a trophy. The boys stared at Sam as Matt shook his head

" He did that in the store when we found the beer he even said the word huzzah." Matt stated. Both boys were met by silence until Rachel on the phone asked quietly "Matthew what are you doing there?"

Matt blinked and looked around "Rachel?" he called thinking she was hiding. " On the phone" Rachel said. "And although on most occasions I would love to talk and catch up with you its actually quite cold and the reason I called in the first place was to get a ride."

Puck nodded checked his coat pocket for his car keys and then grabbed the phone. "Okay Berry here's how it's going to go get your ass to the front where they keep the street lights on. I'm gonna give the phone to Chang and he and some very confused guys" Puck said as he observed Artie, Sam and Matt's confused faces "Are gonna talk to you until I get there okay." Puck shoved the phone in Mike's direction not waiting for Rachel's response. "Talk about that dancy musical you guys debate about what's it called line dance?"

Mike rolled his eyes as both he and Rachel said at the same time "A Chorus Line." Puck for the first time since picking up the phone grinned, "You are so whipped and she's not even your girlfriend." Mike just rolled his eyes again and walked into the living room already talking to Rachel. Puck could tell although Mike looked calm he was nervous by the way he could hear him talking to Rachel.

He watched as Sam and Artie trailed in after Mike, Puck grabbed Matt's coat and Matt looked at him confused. "I'll tell you on the way there but you need to come." Puck said his voice back to being serious. Matt still confused followed Puck as they jogged out to his truck. It had started snowing and Puck cursed as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Want to tell me what's going on and why I'm here? How about we start with Rachel stuck at a tree lot alone at night." Matt asked. Puck gripped the steering wheel hard, "Long story lets start with you're here because your gonna keep me from punching Finn's lights out." Puck said. Matt looked surprised but listened as Puck told him what he missed as they drive to the tree lot

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay let me start by saying I can't give a schedule on my updates because I'm pretty random with when I write but lucky you! The plot bunnies in my head led me to chapter 2 pretty quickly. This chapters a little long because I slipped some backstory in here and there but I like it. Lets see where it goes! And remember tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: don't know if I have to keep doing this any way Glee is not mine**

_Last Time_

"_Because your gonna keep me from knocking Finn's lights out" Puck said. Matt looked surprised but listened as they drive to the tree lot…._

Matt just stared at Puck when he was finished telling the story. Puck took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Matt.

"Dude your creeping me out say something" Puck said

"I knew it" was Matt's only response.

"Huh?"

"I knew the second Mike introduced me to you two in 5th grade."

Puck looked at Matt as if he just told him he was a flying purple hippo.

"I knew I was in for a ride when I met you guys but this is insane."

"Come on man its not that crazy."

Matt gave him a look while saying "I just spent the last," Matt checks his watch "Two hours driving to your house then being shoved out the door to get beer and bro-bond with Sam because apparently we need to know each other more." Matt rolled his eyes and continued "The dude made Avatar and Lord of the Rings references all the way to the store, in it, and back. I walk in to see you looking like you're about to hulk smash on someone. With Mike leaning over a phone and Artie looking confused only to be shoved out the door again and find that apparently Rachel made out with you." Matt glared at him there " making Finn dump her and leave her stranded and unsafe in the middle of no where. Making you want to go smash Finn and using me as a shield to make sure you don't." Matt finished and spread his arms, "How is any of that normal?"

Puck looked thoughtfully at the road ahead before shrugging and saying

"Not my fault you suck at choosing friends."

After that Matt gave up and put his head down in defeat on the dashboard and Puck smirked. It was quiet for a while until Matt sighed and picked his head back up.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Puck concentrated on the road not answering Matt's question already knowing what he was referring to. Matt sighed again. "I mean I know in middle school you had a thing for her." Puck tightened his hands on the wheel trying not to get upset with Matt for bringing that up.

"But I thought when high school started and we all kind of went up on the popularity scale and Rachel went down and she started making us be friends with her in secret, which I still think is stupid by the way." Matt said "I thought it you know went away."

"It did." Puck said shortly snapping at Matt

"What about last year?" Matt asks

"That was for my ma and Jewishness" Puck answered

Matt rolled his eyes "Okay that was grade A bullshit right there"

"You know I could leave you on the side of the road."

Matt looked fake offended, " what would Rachel think?"

Matt jumped as Puck literally growled at that. Matt looked at Puck for a while as wheel turned in his head and as if he had a light bulb moment he suddenly said.

"You still like her."

That made Puck explode, "Shut up Rutherford. You don't know anything you left remember. This is just me trying to be a good friend to Rachel. Something I haven't been in a long time and I let her make out with me because that's what friends do. They become the one night-stand to help with their friends relationship. And I don't care how stupid that sounds because whatever reason I have for driving to get Rachel doesn't matter as long as she doesn't freeze to death." Puck yelled.

The inside of the truck was quiet until they got to the tree lot. Soon the lot came into view and both boys breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the bright red coat clearly visible from the front. As the truck approached the front Matt turned to Puck

"Sorry I brought it up man its not really my business anymore and I'm sorry I left, trust me if I could have stayed with my dad I would have but my mom got custody." Puck frowned remembering why Matt moved in the first place. "Its good man, its my fault I was an asshole to say those things." Matt grinned and shrugged then looked ahead, that was the sign he didn't want to talk about it.

Finally the truck reached the front of the tree lot and Puck sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Rachel shivering and coughing. "Shit, I didn't know it was that cold." Matt said. Puck stopped the truck but didn't take the keys out, he reached in back and grabbed his letterman jacket and a sweatshirt he had left in there. "Rutherford your driving slide over." Matt turned to him.

"Dude I got to make sure she doesn't get freaking hypothermia" Puck said as he quickly slid out of his own jacket. "Here" Matt said taking off his jacket and handing it to Puck, "We don't need two hypothermic people." Puck nodded thanks and stuffed the jacket on then opened the door and ran over to Rachel.

"Wait I see the truck. "Rachel said in the phone. She could hear three boys sighing in relief and she started to laugh which caused her to cough again.

"Rach you gotta stop laughing, it's not helping your throat." Mike said. Rachel smiled, she was happy she had Mike as a friend. Rachel growing up had been one of those girls that made friends with boys easier then girls, so she had played with Noah and Mike since she was 5 and met Matt in 5th grade when Mike was put in a different class then her and Noah. It had been fun until high school started and they all quickly became popular, leaving her behind. They tried not to but Rachel had already by then established a reputation and she didn't want to drag them down. So they threw slushies' at her and on weekends would not stop apologizing while they tried to teach her how to play video games. Rachel didn't mind she just didn't want to make their lives any crazier. Which of course with tonight's drama she sort of screwed the pooch on that idea because now both Sam and Artie knew about there secret friendship. Plus Tina, Rachel realized Mike had told his girlfriend a while back why he was spending so much time with Rachel. It was actually pretty nice having another girl in the group. Of course she kept things the same at school, but now with Sam and Artie things were definitely going to get more complicated.

Rachel watched as Puck's truck stopped practically in front of her, Rachel was surprised to see Matt in the front with Puck. She tried to walk towards the boys but found she was shivering to badly. She found if she gritted her teeth she could keep them from chattering and from freaking out Mike anymore. He was sort of a mother hen with all of them, Puck teased him about it but Rachel thought it was sweet. He sort of acted like a big brother towards her. Of course now was not the time to deal with a freaked out Mike so she kept her lips clamped.

A few minutes later Puck ran out of the truck slamming the driver door. Puck ran around the truck towards her while Matt slid to the drivers seat. Rachel smiled as Puck arrived in front of her and immediately threw his oversized sweatshirt on her shoulders.

"I can see you shivering Rach so un clamp your teeth cause your not fooling anybody. "Puck said. Rachel huffed at being caught; Puck just took her phone out of her hand and hung up on Mike with a quick goodbye. He handed her back her phone and then started putting his letterman jacket and winter jacket on her. "Noah what are you doing? I'm cold but I'm not that cold." Puck ignored her and started zipping up the layers.

"You could have hypothermia for all we know." Puck said and then reached to pull her hat farther down. He jumped when he felt Rachel's face. "Holy Shit Rachel!" He then took both hands and put them on her face. Rachel sighed as the warmth of his big hands covered her numb face. She leaned into his grasp and started to close her eyes. That only freaked out Puck who pulled his hands away quickly making Rachel open her eyes and almost lose her balance. Luckily Puck caught her and held her tight trying to get her warm. "No sleeping, its bad when you have hypothermia."

Rachel rolled her eyes even though her face was stuffed in his coat-covered chest.

"I don't have hypothermia"

"Well you could we don't know." Puck held her tighter, "I should kill him for leaving you I don't care how mad he was or how forgetful he is you don't forget to give a girl a ride home." Puck said.

Rachel froze at his words. Finn left her, she had cried before when he first left her but then became panicked when she realized she was stranded. Now all those feelings came to the surface and her whole body began to shake, this time from trying to hold back the sobs. Puck got really freaked when she started shaking

"Rachel?" he asked trying to get out of her grip to look at her but she wouldn't let go. She didn't want him to see her being like this, she hated being weak. Vunerable, it showed that she was stoppable, not undefeatable. She liked being thought of as this invincible girl that no one could touch; now she just felt broken.

"He left me." She finally let out in a tiny voice. Puck stopped trying to loosen her grip. Instead he held her tighter and started rubbing her back (although she probably couldn't feel it with all the layers of coats)

"Its okay Rach." He said, "He left me." She said again in that tiny voice.

"Yeah" Puck said soothingly "But I came and Matt's here to, were gonna take you back to my house where its warm and dry and Mike can fret about you more then Kurt does about your outfits." Rachel didn't laugh but his words did make her stop shaking. Puck rubbed her back again and then started leading her towards the truck.

Matt leaned over and opened the passenger door for Rachel and Puck helped lift her in. Matt had the heat blasting so when Rachel sat down she instantly felt better. "Hey Rach." Matt said as he leaned in for a one armed hug, the other one staying on the wheel. Rachel smiled and leaned into it, she had missed Matt ever since he moved. Puck hopped in and scooted her close between the two boys. He shut the door.

"Drive on Rutherford"

Matt snorted "Why do I feel like a cab driver now?"

Puck grinned "Please my truck's better then a cab."

"Wanna bet." Matt said and Rachel giggled, her friends bantering already filling her with good memories and making the empty sad feelings disappear. Puck looked down at Rachel giggling, "This is mutiny Rutherford, you got the munchkin behind you." Puck said. Rachel giggled again.

"I can't help if she fell for my devishly handsome good looks." Matt said.

Puck rolled his eyes "Sure that's what convinced her." Rachel was full on laughing now but it quickly turned to coughing. Which freaked out both Puck and Matt.

"Whoa Rachel where did that come from?" Puck asked worriedly. Rachel tried to clear her throat, "Its just an effect of the cold I just need something hot to drink." Matt and Puck exchanged a look and Rachel felt like calling them both mother hens when Matt started to go faster and Puck put his arm around her and started rubbing her thickly coated arms.

Soon they were back in front of Noah's house where to Rachel's surprise she saw Tina by the front door. "Mike called me and I got worried." Tina said when Rachel met with her halfway up the walkway. When she saw Rachel's surprised face she shrugged "You grew on me Rachel." Rachel smiled and Tina returned it, "Come on lets go make you some tea." Tina said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her into the house.

Puck and Matt followed and walked into the living room to see a still confused Artie and Sam. Mike sighed and looked at both of them, "We got some things to explain." He said. Matt stared at Puck "Yeah we do." Matt said.

Puck sighed this was going to be a long night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right everyone thank you for your continued positive reviews, here is the third chapter!**

**Also get ready because next chapter is going to be the next day at school, so the plot is going to start to pick up!**

**On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

_Last chapter…._

_Puck sighed this was going to be along night._

"Alright how about we start with when the hell did you become best friends with Rachel Berry?" Sam asked Puck who was still on edge and glared at Sam.

"Don't say her name like it's a piece of shit and maybe we can talk."

Mike groaned in frustration, "Okay Sam, since Puck looks like he's seeking vengeance I suggest thinking before you speak or your going to end up bleeding and unconscious." Mike told Sam. Sam looked over at Puck who was still glaring at him; he quickly shoved himself farther away from him.

"Well it's a fair question." Artie said "Because after all, last year Puck was throwing slushes at her and I wasn't sure if you two even knew her."

"Oh no what you were seeing was Rachel's master plan." Matt said in a sarcastic voice.

"Plan?" Sam asked confused.

"It started freshman year," a voice from the doorway said making all the boys jump and turn to see Tina and now a much warmer Rachel. Wearing a set of Tina's matching black sweats and holding a cup of tea. Mike automatically sprang up , he kissed Tina's cheek and they exchanged a smile before Mike turned to Rachel.

"Rachel!" He shouted and picked her up, swinging her around. Tina quickly grabbed the tea out of Rachel's hands, laughing at his energetic antics. "Your not a popsicle!" Mike said and Rachel laughed. "Tina how do you put up with him?" Rachel said turning to Tina "He's like a 5 year old or a really energetic puppy."

Tina shrugged "He's lovable."

Mike grinned, "Yes I am."

Rachel rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Mike; she took her tea back and went to sit next to Puck. Who casually (or at least he thought he was) put his arm on the back of the couch near her.

"Okay now I'm curious about what plan you all are talking about." Artie said, he looked at Rachel "Spill the secret beans girl." Rachel snorted at Artie's word choice.

"It's actually pretty simple."

"And stupid." Puck said, Rachel nudged him and continued, "To put a long story short since I explained a lot over the phone I have been friends with Puck since I was 4, Mike 5 and Matt 10. But when we entered high school their social status went up and mine unfortunately went down. We ignored it at first since these three are very stubborn." Rachel said glaring at Matt and Mike who were hi-fiving each other for their stubbornness. "We acted normal." Rachel sighed, "But then the team started to turn on them and they started getting hurt in practices for spending time with me."

"Rachel we told you we didn't care about that, they were just bruises." Puck told her. Rachel turned toward him and narrowed her eyes "Yes Noah, bruises that I indirectly caused all three of you. I told them that at least in school they couldn't show they were friends with me. And forced Noah to show a public declaration of the disbanding of our friendship."

The whole room was silent until a really confused Sam said "Huh?"

Many people rolled their eyes "Sam" Tina said. Sam turned towards Tina "How do you think the slushes started?" Sam paused for a second then his eyes got really big and he looked up at Puck. Who was glaring at the floor so hard Sam was surprised it hadn't burst into flames.

"So Rachel started the slushes." Sam said

"Yeah and it was stupid." Mike spat out frustrated.

"I'm with other Asian on this one Rachel, that's a whole other level of crazy." Artie told Rachel.

Rachel groaned frustrated with all of them. "Alright maybe it wasn't my best idea."

"You think?" Sam said. Rachel glared at him " But it worked, you three are fine and that's all that matters." At this point Puck had enough and jumped up to start screaming some sense into Rachel. Rachel seeing that Noah was about to explode jumped up at the same time as him and covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare start Noah Puckerman, I don't care how, as Santana would put it loco I'm being it's in the past. We can't change it then and we can't change it now."

"Wait what do you mean we can't change it now." Mike asked. Rachel sighed and looked at Puck who had become a statue staring her down with an icy glare. Noah took Rachel's hand off his mouth. "She doesn't want us to do anything about tonight." Puck told them.

"WHAT." Everyone else in the room yelled.

Tina took Rachel by the shoulders "Rachel you can't be serious, you want to pretend Finn never left you abandoned in a tree lot!"

"Nope, no, no way, not gonna happen I refuse, this time I'm doing something." Mike said

"I don't care if I don't go to school there anymore, I'm finding someway in and I'm kicking Finn's ass!" Matt said

Rachel waited patiently until they're yelling became quiet grumbles. "Guys thank you." Rachel said, "I'm touched that you all care about me so much. But we are still forgetting that I also hurt Finn." Rachel looked down sadly "I let my emotions take over and wasn't thinking straight. He did deserve something because he did lie but what I did was too much. No I did not deserve to get left at a tree lot and I still wish Finn hadn't broken up with me." She looked up at everyone "I still love him (Puck flinched at that but Rachel missed it) and right now I wish it didn't reduce me to this poor simpering mess." She took a big breath "so I'm not going to throw myself at Finn or turn everyone against him." Tears started to form in her eyes "I'm going to give him some space and see what happens." Rachel took another deep breath.

Tina walked over and squeezed Rachel's shoulder "That's actually very mature." Rachel nodded "I figure the less diva walk outs the better." Everyone laughed slightly. Rachel sniffed trying to make her tears go away. "Puck if you don't mind it's to late to go home so I'll just stay in the guest room if it's not to much trouble?"

Puck was still in his semi hostile pose but he sighed and relaxed "Sure Rach, just call your dad's." Rachel nodded and left the room to call.

Tina turned around "Okay how are we going to mess with Finn without Rachel knowing?" The guys looked surprised. "What?" Tina asked "Rachel's my friend now and you heard her. She's sorry, she knows what she did was wrong, she's doing everything right and what Finn did was way overstepping the line, she's my friend and I want to help her how are we going to do it?"

The boys looked around exchanging glances; Tina rolled her eyes and turned to Puck "Are you telling me you don't have a plan?" Puck actually chuckled at that "Tina you are speaking my language." He then turned to Puck and Artie (he already knew Mike and Matt would help) "Are you two in or do you have to leave?"

Artie looked as if he was contemplating it "I always try to be fair so I want to see what Finn does tomorrow, but if he does anything else to make it worse then I want to help Rachel. So I guess I'm in."

Puck nodded and turned to Sam who let out a big sigh "She does seem genuinely sorry but I'm with Quinn and she won't want anything to do with this so I'll see what I can do."

"Fair enough" Puck looked at Tina "We will tell you later, go distract Rachel."

Tina nodded "If Kurt finds out about this he'll want to help."

"Wait for tomorrow."

Tina nodded again and left the room. Puck looked at the guys in the room and what some would call and evil grin came on his face.

"Okay here's the plan…"

**Next chapter will have more plot, more Puckleberry and definitely more characters so stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here it is the plan, and I have good news I have finally come up with a plot for this story! The ending (which is not going to be for at least a few chapters) is so good hopefully you will all freak out in happiness**

**Sorry this took so long everybody, I actually wrote it all up on Thursday but when I got home I crashed and just didn't want to type it all up so sorry for being lazy! But this chapter is really long hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Last chapter_

_Puck looked at the guys in the room and grinned, "Okay here's the plan…._

Puck tapped his fingers on the edge of the steering wheel on his truck. He was still a little surprised how the whole day went and how his plan worked. He laughed thinking about it now.

The plan was set in motion almost immediately, they even had a step before one..

Step 0: Fall asleep in Puck's living room while formulating the plan and wake up next morning to Tina, Rachel and Puck's mom handing boys various cellphones with various angry parents.

"Noah Puckerman, what did you do? " Noah heard his mom yell at him. He groaned and tried to stuff his face back in his pillow and roll over. But he found himself hitting the floor. He groaned and looked up to see his mother standing over him with her hands on her hips and Rachel nervously biting her lip.

'Wha' Puck thought confused as he looked up at them.

"No mom I swear we just lost track of time and fell asleep…. Yes I'm sober…. No I can't take a test to prove that." Puck was now even more confused as he heard Sam's voice. Puck tilted his head back to see Sam, Mike (with Tina rubbing his back trying to wake him up) and Matt leaning sleepily against the furniture. While Artie was in his wheelchair, all of them had their cellphones pressed against their ears, talking to angry worried parents.

"Tina was in a separate room the whole night I swear, people will vouch for me" Mike said into his cellphone.

'Crap' Puck thought 'We fell asleep'

"Noah, I am talking to you, I come home very late thinking my house is empty and dark and then I wake up this morning to find boys sprawled all over looking drunk I might add and two girls in our guest room?" His mother started to lecture him. When she stopped he just stared at her, how was he suppose to answer that?

He moaned still tired, Rachel leaned down and started helping him up "Rebecca (when did Rachel start calling his mom Rebecca?) It's my fault I ran into…. A predicament last night and asked Noah for help, then became to upset to leave so everyone decided to stay and cheer me up and we fell asleep, I called my dads and told them so you could check with them." Puck looked at his mom to see if Rachel's words were working. She observed all of them suspiciously then finally she sighed.

"Let me talk to your parents and I'll clear it all up, for now get ready and go to school." Rebecca Puckerman said and started collecting various cellphones from everyone. Except Matt who took his call in the kitchen. Rachel looked at Puck confused, Puck shrugged faking cluelessness when really he new Matt was convincing his parents to let him visit McKinley and maybe give it a second chance. No clue how that was going to go, one friend problem at a time.

"Alright you heard the boss lady." Puck said refuring to his mother "Time for school," which brought them to

Step 1: Make Rachel so hot and badass no one will dare screw with her…

That part of the plan included making her look like she was unaffected by last night which meant calling…

Ding-Dong

The doorbell rang and Sam being the closest to it went to answer it.

"Alright Ken, where is she? I need to see how bad she is before I decide how I'm going to maim Finn." A soprano voice said from the doorway

"Kurt?" Rachel said leaving the living room to go into the hallway. The others hear a gasp.

"Diva!" Kurt said and went to hug Rachel, "What happened? Are you okay? Did the cold affect your vocal chords?" Kurt fired off questions in rapid-fire succession.

"Calm down Beyoncé." Puck said as he took Rachel out of Kurt's grip and leaned his head against her shoulders. "She's fine in our capable hands."

Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Yes your fashion impaired hands."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Do you own anything besides flannel shirts and brightly colored t-shirts?"

Rachel laughed, "It is a good question." Artie said as his wheelchair was parked in the doorway between the hall and kitchen.

"Mutiny!" Puck shouted running up and wheeling Artie into the kitchen "There is mutiny afoot!" He continued yelling in the kitchen.

Rachel laughed again and Kurt rolled his eyes then turned his attention towards Rachel. "All right dive, now lets get you so fabulous straight girls will want to get in your pants."

Rachel glared at Kurt and opened her mouth but Kurt put his hand over it, "Diva lecture later, now you let me work my magic, Tina come!" Kurt shouted as he pushed Rachel up the stairs. Tina was close behind, after a half hour and three breakfasts brought up to the guest room. Step one was complete, Rachel came down looking amazing.

"I mixed her style with good style." (Tina wacked Kurt on the back of the head for that comment) But no one complained as Rachel stepped into the kitchen, her hair had been washed and for once not straightened showing off its natural wave. Good neutral makeup was on her face making her eyes pop and her lips full, she wore an ivory lace tank top under a dark blue pin strip vest and here was the biggest shock, Rachel Berry was wearing dark washed skinny jeans. With a pair on black Mary Jane heels to complete the outfit.

It was a success ad Rachel watched Matt do a spit take, Mike trip over nothing, Artie let out a wolf whistle, Sam let out a soft "damn" and Puck just stood there staring with his mouth hanging open. Kurt walked over to him and shut his mouth.

"You'll catch flies." He said, Puck really didn't care at the moment. Rachel was ready which brought them to….

Step 2: Which Puck had happily named "you can look but don't touch."

Since this whole plan was still behind Rachel's back (and technically Artie and Sam were only half on board) they couldn't just walk up and punch Finn. So they decided to torture him in another way. By flaunting Rachel's single life hotness, they all divided themselves between their cars leaving Rachel to ride with Tina and Matt (who if anyone asked they had randomly ran into) who would not cause much suspicion. When they all reached the parking lot Tina parked and quickly checked over Rachel.

"Okay remember Rachel, head high and don't slump, he did something wrong and unlike you he's not sorry." Rachel nodded taking in a deep breath. "You can do it Rach." Matt said squeezing her shoulder. She squeezed his hand back then opened the car door and to Kurt's squealing delight strutted straight through the front doors.

"Wow" Sam commented, "That much sass could rival Mercedes." Puck just grinned.

Rachel kept walking through the halls with her head up even when people started whispering 'head up don't back down' Rachel said to herself, and she was doing great. Until she saw her locker and who was by it.

Finn stood there leaning against it, her steps stuttered but she tried to regain them. Her heart felt like it was about to be squeezed outside of her chest but she bit back the sadness and kept walking.

" Hello Finn." She said as she arrived at her locker. She immediately started putting in her combo trying to get in and out as fast as possible. Not that Finn noticed, he was to busy staring opened mouthed at her, looking up and down. Eventually he literally shook himself out of it.

"Listen Rachel," Finn said after he just stood there for a few minutes, "About last night." Rachel inhaled sharply 'was he about to apologize? Oh God if he did she knew her walls would crumble' "About me accidentally leaving you there, well I figure since it was an accident it makes us almost even."

Rachel blinked 'what?' just then all the sad love for him was replaced by anger. She couldn't even remember at the moment what she saw in him( she would probably remember in about 5 minutes but right now only anger) Rachel slammed her locker closed making Finn jump. Rachel tried to take a breath, she did not want her emotions to fly off the handle again so through her teeth she said, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way but don't worry I was fine."

And with that she started to strut away from her locker and just to make him stare more she flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically. Looking back to see him open mouthed once again. She turned the corner and was met by strong arms pulling her to a well-built chest. "That was totally badass Berry!"

Rachel smiled up at Puck's excitement and at that moment she broke her own secret friendship rule and hugged him back. It just felt right.

Next was Step 3: Which happened to be Puck's favorite: "Slowly creep back into her life and hope to God she doesn't notice."

That one was a little tricky without Rachel noticing; first they sent Matt in because he wasn't part of the school anymore. So the football team couldn't do anything, right after the confrontation with Finn Matt started walking Rachel to her classes no one could mess with him because technically he didn't go here anymore (but surprisingly after hugging Puck in the hallway that morning Rachel seemed to drop her own rule also) "I'm working on that." Matt said when Rachel asked.

"I actually got my parents talking, it will take a while but I think eventually I could come back." Rachel couldn't help but squeal and hug him after that. Causing a clearly jealous Puck to push them apart.

"Hey whoa no PDF in the hallway." He said as he physically pulled them apart.

Matt rolled his eyes, "PDF?" He asked.

"Yeah Public Displays of Friendship."

Matt burst out laughing from that and Puck punched him. Rachel rolled her eyes at their childish antics. She then grabbed Noah's arm

"We have math class and today I am making you go." She says while pulling him down the hallway, for once she was totally oblivious to everyone's stares. Puck turned.

"Become scarce Rutherford remember you're a surprise for Glee." Matt nodded and ducked down the hallway. This continued all day Rachel sat next to Tina in her English class, Mike in her Spanish class and dragged Noah to Math. They all didn't know what to do during History.

When Rachel entered the classroom, her heart nearly jumped in her throat. She forgot she had this class with Finn. All day she had someone in the hallway to run interference with Finn and other people (That was Step 4: Act as a human shield keeping the Rachel out of Finchel) but now there was no one. Rachel took a deep breath, steeling herself but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, home girl you wanna scoot so I can get in?" Rachel turns to see she was blocking the door for Artie. "Oh, sorry Artie." Rachel said and moved over, she wasn't sure what Artie thought of the whole Finchel break up. He was there last night but she didn't know for sure. Artie started to go to his seat when he saw what made Rachel freeze. Finn was in this class too, Artie had been watching all day and he saw Finn hanging around and actually making the situation worse for both him and Rachel. So Artie made a snap decision and turned to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, come keep me company history puts me to sleep." Rachel looked at Artie and smiled as she sat and helped him get his books out, fully ignoring Finn.

The rest of the day went smoothly and that led to Glee, which led to

Step 5: Get on the good side of glee

Basically they all agreed that a really good way to get in good whit the rest of the glee kids without taking sides would be for them to think Rachel was bringing Matt back. That is when the plan ran into a little trouble, they walked into glee club minus Matt and the glee kids there took one look at Rachel's new look and had a whole mess of reactions.

"Props, Rachel, definite props." Mercedes said smiling, Rachel smiled back. She and Mercedes had a very weird friendship but it was still there.

Brittany immediately stood up and started running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "It's so pretty Rachel, like a mermaid."

Rachel laughed and gently took Brittany's hands out of her hair and led her back to her seat next to Santana.

"Damn Berry, you're looking fine." Santana said giving Rachel the up and down. Rachel automatically went neutral; she didn't want to give Santana – the source of this whole issue – any reaction. She chose to just be silent and go to her seat next to Puck and behind Tina and Mike.

"Excuse me?!" Santana said. Rachel just tried to face front and ignore3 her, she didn't realize Santana was moving until she was right smack in front of her face.

"Hey bitch! Don't ignore me!"

Rachel blinked but before she had time to react, Puck had pushed Santana away from her (gently he didn't want to hurt a girl) and Tina was standing next to Rachel. That's when she realized they were acting as a human shield. That was not going to help Rachel's already growing issues.

Rachel took a deep breath and shirked off Tina's hand. Then stepped in front of Puck, he tried to get her to back up but she simply pushed him back farther and faced Santana. "Santana, stop it you already caused enough confusion in my life. Finn and I are broken up so whatever you were trying to do you did it so please leave me alone."

Then Rachel went back and sat down, but Santana still stood there, "Wait you thought I was trying to break you two up?"

Rachel looked at her suspiciously " Why else would you sleep with him?"

Puck snorted at that comment. Santana looked at Rachel.

"It was Madonna week."

"So?"

"Sylvester wanted us to act more like Madonna and what does Madonna do?"

"Well at some point I remember her dating younger men."

Rachel then stopped and stared at Santana. There was a beat of silence where Sam and Quinn entered the classroom and then Rachel exploded.

She stood up knocking her chair over and screeched. "THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON!"

Santana stared at her surprised, Rachel had stormed out, Rachel had lectured but not once had she eve lost control and right now she was flying off the handle.

"THE WHOLE REASON ALL THIS CRAP IS HAPPEINING (everyone's mouths dropped when Rachel started to curse) IS BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO BE MORE LIKE MADONNA!"

Santana thought about it for a second then snickered, "Yeah now that I think about it, it is kind of ridiculous." She started chuckling to herself and to everyone's shock Rachel joined in.

"Um… Rach are you okay?" Mike asked as he stared at the giggling girl.

"All this happened because Santana wanted to get higher on the cheerleading pyramid." Rachel said in between giggles, "When did my life become an after school special?" she said full on laughing now and Santana joined in. A few of the guys exchanged looks and started snickering at the ridiculousness of it all.

When everyone calmed down Rachel took her seat again and Santana stood standing. " You know Berry, without gigantor by your side I'm actually able to talk to you without wanting to rip my ears off."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl's exaggeration, "Thank you Santana."

"And I didn't mean to break up you and Finnoscence up guess that makes me kind of a bitch."

No one commented.

"You actually have some guts Berry, I mean most people wouldn't even have been able to tell me to stop."

"Thank you? I guess…" Rachel said getting confused of where Santana was going with this.

"I think this could be the beginning of a truce Berry."

Rachel looked at her to see if she was being serious "I don't think so Santana."

"That's not a no." Santana said then went back to her seat next to Brittany.

Rachel paused and then turned to Noah "What just happened?"

"I think Santana just admitted she was wrong and apologized."

"Weirdest day ever." Tina muttered

"Okay can someone explain to me what just happened?!" Quinn asked.

Sam sighed, "Come on it's a long story," he then looked at Mercedes "Do you want to know to know?"

Mercedes shrugged "Normal Glee drama and it's pretty entertaining so I'll try to put the pieces together myself." Sam shrugged and guides Quinn over to a chair starting to explain what he had been told last night. After that the bell rang, Kurt, Artie and Finn trickled into the room, taking their spots. Finn deciding for now to stay far away from Rachel.

Puck sighed, okay back to the plan…

Mr. Shuster clapped his hands together "Okay guys now I'm going to have to make a few changes in our regionals set list because some concerns have come up. So if anyone wants to freestyle the floor is yours."

Rachel took a breath and raised her hand "Mr. Sheu, I have something to sing but I was wondering if I could make an announcement first?"

"Does it have to do with Glee?"

Rachel nodded and he gestured for him to go ahead, Rachel walked to the front of the room, "Now as you all know at the beginning of this year we lost one of our members when he transferred last year. Well I am happy to announce that he is now in the process of trying to become a part of McKinley again. Ladies and gentleman Matt Rutherford."

Everyone cheered and called Matt's name when he entered the room (Puck had texted him to wait outside when Rachel had raised her hand) Matt went up to Rachel and gave her a big hug before going to greet the others. Who returned his hugs happily, some more than others as Puck and Mike observed the way Matt and Mercedes hugged a little longer and a little tighter then anyone else.

The boys exchanged a glance to check up on that later. Once everything settled down they focused back in on Rachel. "Now I would like to sing a song, it's probably familiar to you all but this time it has deeper meaning." Rachel said. Then for the first time all day she stared directly at Finn. "It's saying when I thought I was doing good and the right thing when I was really doing it for the wrong reasons. It's also an apology and," Rachel almost lost it when she said this "A way to move on."

She took a breath and nodded at Brad to start the music, the opening lines of "No Good Deeds" from Wicked started and Rachel sung the shit out of that song. Pulling all her emotion of realization of how she acted into the song and when she belted out that last note everyone stood up and cheered. Except for Quinn who just kind of looked at her and Finn who looked confused and a little ticked off. Rachel had just basically apologized and said it was over for real.

Puck and Matt hi-fived as

Step 6:Sing a song that kicked Finn's ass and left no room for argument

Their plan had worked, Finchel was over and Rachel was on the road out of desperation. The bell rang after that and Finn quickly left the classroom and Mr. Sheu pulled Matt away to see what was really going on about Matt and McKinley.

Rachel was gathering her stuff when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Rachel turned to see Quinn standing there, Sam waiting off to the side. "Don't take this as a friendship thing because it's not I just wanted to say you weren't the only one screwed over by Finn."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks Quinn." She nodded and then walked out with Sam.

Rachel, Puck, Tina and Mike waited outside the choir room for Matt to come out,

"You know what we should do tonight?" Mike said, "Go bowling."

Tina gave him a strange look while Rachel and Puck laughed.

"We use to go all the time when we were kids," Rachel explained "We thought it was the only thing to do in this town."

"That was before beer." Puck said, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like fun." Tina said

"What sounds like fun?" Matt said coming out of the choir room.

"Bowling." Rachel said

Matt smiled and laughed.

"I'm game."

"But were uneven. "Mike said looking back and forth between his girlfriend and Matt,(The teams were always Puck and Rachel, Matt and Mike)

Matt just snickered, "Chill dude team up with your girlfriend I'll ask Mercedes she one time mentioned how her parents once forced her family to become a bowling team."

Puck and Mike exchanged a look again. "Mercedes…" Puck asked teasing "What's going on over there Matt?" Matt rolled his eyes "Shut up Puckerman, we became friends and stayed in contact that's it.

This time even Tina rolled her eyes, "Just go invite her lover boy." Puck said Matt whacked him and then ran off to find Mercedes.

Rachel turned to Puck, "Tina gave me a ride this morning could you drive me home so I could grab some money?" Puck nodded and they said goodbye to Mike and Tina.

And now Puck sat in his truck in Rachel's driveway waiting for her to get changed so they could go bowling. He chuckled his life had done a complete 180, and he found himself enjoying every minute of it. The passenger door opened to reveal Rachel, thankfully still wearing her jeans and not reverting back to skirts.

"Are you ready to kick some butt?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Ass, Rach it's kick some ass."

"I refuse to use such vulgar language."

Puck laughed, some things never change.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Chapter 5

** I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to update I just got caught up in my senior musical auditions and college visits. But both have ended and just to make it up to you wonderful people I am going to try to put two chapters up today. If not then the next day. Also since I got into my senior musical they have us working from 6-9 several days a week so I'm going to try to finish this story before practice gets hectic, but anyway on with the story! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY AND BEG FOR ALL OF YOUR FORGIVNESS **

_Last Time…._

_Puck laughed, some things never change…_

"Strike, Strike, Strike!"

"You know the funny thing about chanting strike? It doesn't do anything."

Puck burst out laughing at Mercedes response to Matt's continuous chanting. Matt just grinned "Aw come on Mercedes I'm giving you good luck."

"It will be good luck if I don't whack you with one of these." Mercedes held up the bowling ball and Matt laughed as he put his hands up and sat down in defeat.

They were at the bowling ally and it was better then Puck remembered, Mike and Matt ranting about good luck, Rachel jumping up and down and screaming every time she got close to a strike. But now he had the added benefit of having Mercedes sass and Tina's random sarcastic comments.

"I don't know why we didn't add you two sooner." Puck said when Mercedes came back from her turn, which she did get a strike she was in the process of shoving the smirk off Matt's face.

"Because you weren't aware of our vast awesomeness we had." Tina said and fists bumped Mercedes. Mike laughed while Puck rolled his eyes, " Yeah that's why." He said sarcastically.

Rachel laughed and Puck grinned, she looked really happy, happier then she had in a long time. Puck mentally patted himself on the back. 'You put that smile on her face Puckerman, you did that.' Just as Puck was on cloud nine he felt something whack him in the head. 'Ow! What?'

Puck looked to find Mike holding there scorecards rolled up like a bat, 'that's probably the thing that wacked me' Puck thought.

"Yo Puck you want to get out of your head? There's nothing in their dude." Puck glared and whacked Mike back.

"Are you two done?" They both looked up to see Rachel trying to look authoritative. It was lost because she looked as if she was holding in laughter.

"It's our turn Noah, and since we need some strikes and spares to get ahead of Mercedes and Matt I need your help." Puck got up and walked to the lane with Rachel.

"Hey who said helping was allowed?" Mercedes called.

"When you joined and started kicking all of our Asses, even with Matt's sucky bowling skills." Puck called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to ignore that because currently we are winning." Matt said. Puck turned to see Matt and Mercedes hi fiving, Mercedes was giggling and smiling away.

'Oh yeah there is definitely something going on there.'

Puck turned back to see Rachel getting ready to throw the bowling ball. Puck sighed she was already doing about 10 things wrong.

"Okay Berry, stop before you hurt yourself or someone." Puck said, he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her, positioning her hands.

Rachel jumped when his arms wrapped around her, they were so warm and she thought they had gotten even bigger then they were last year. Rachel looked up into Noah's face to see him smiling at her.

"You really suck at this Rach." He said

The way he said it was meant good naturedly, with his soft smile and teasing tone it automatically made Rachel's stomach flip and her face heat up. She ducked down and tried to focus instantly banishing the feelings that had suddenly creeped up.

Puck chuckled as he watched Rachel look up at him and then look down in embarrassment. 'She's really cute when she gets flustered. Whoa! Puck stop right there. Shut that down right now because it's not gonna happen. She just got out of a really dramatic relationship she needs friends right now only friends.' But Puck couldn't help but move her a little closer to him as he helped her guide the ball and didn't let go when Rachel threw the bowling ball. They stopped and watched it fly down the lane to make a strike.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed as she jumped out of Puck's arms, he grinned, laughing at her excitement. Rachel turned and jumped on Puck, he quickly caught her and returned the hug.

"I did it Noah!"

"Yeah Rach, that was great." He said, they kept hugging and laughing.

"Um excuse me? Love connection?" someone said and they both turned to see Tina standing there grinning, "It's Puck's turn and we would like to finish the game before morning." The girl said. Rachel and Puck quickly stepped away from each other and awkwardly stood there.

"Right my turn." Puck said and then reached for a bowling ball. Rachel nodded and went back to the group's booth and sat in her seat. She watched as across from her as Matt and Mercedes sat close together looking over the scorecard. It looked like they were trying to figure out if they could be beaten but Rachel saw how they would occasionally touch and then separate. As if they were just electrocuted, she knew there was a spark between them.

"So" Tina said as she sat next to Rachel, "What was that?" She asked. Rachel turned to Tina

"What was what?"

"Are you kidding me Rachel, you and Puck were practically making out!"

Rachel could feel her face heating up again, "I have no idea of what you are referring to." Rachel said quietly encouraging Tina to do the same.

"Right Rachel just be in denial that's healthy." Tina said more quietly. Rachel sighed, she knew what Tina was talking about but she could not start that right now. She had just broken up with Finn, any feelings she might have just couldn't happen right now.

"I am not in denial." Rachel told Tina, she snorted

"Okay Rachel."

Rachel glared at Tina, "Why don't you go bother Mercedes about Matt."

Tina looked at the two teenagers, still whispering and giggling over the score sheet.

"Good idea." Tina said, and then turned back to Rachel " But this is not over."

Rachel sighed she put her head down and closed her eyes. She did not need this right now its not possible to get over one person and be into another person this quickly. She felt someone tap her shoulder; she opened her eyes to see the very person causing her this headache that was forming.

"Hey other Asian said we had to grab the food." Puck said, Rachel sighed and got up.

'Okay don't screw this up Puckerman' Puck thought to himself 'She is just a friend, that is it.' Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself, but that all went out the window when he looked over and saw her, 'Dammit why does she have to be so God damn freakin hot!' Puck thought.

Most people thought Rachel was okay looking on a good day, but they were all insane if they didn't see what Puck saw. They saw Rachel being super competitive, what they didn't see is her sparkling eyes after she won something. And her walking around practically bouncing with her whole being seeming to glow. What people saw was Rachel barging into other people's business. They didn't see her at home looking up countless notes and songs for everyone's keys or finding ways to get slushy out of clothes easier and faster. They just saw the uptight mental chick that talked too much; they didn't see the true passion and dedication and well beauty of the girl underneath.

'And now you have reached Sapville on the corner of totally whipped with you as the mayor' Puck muttered to himself trying to snap himself out of the daydream to see Rachel standing by the snack counter. Paying for the tray covered with food. Puck shook his head to get himself out of the daze and ran up to help her knowing there were a few meat related entrees Rachel wouldn't want to get near.

"I got this." He said as he reached for the tray as she tried to balance it, and in that second their hands touched.

You know that moment that happens? Like when Romeo and Juliet's eyes met or that scene in The Princess Bride, when Buttercup realized she loved Westly. Well when Puck and Rachel's hands touched it was at that second that Puck realized he was in love with Rachel and Rachel realized she could love Puck.

To say that surprised them both shitless is an understatement. Rachel leaped back from Noah, causing the tray to tip forward. Puck who was still in shock couldn't catch it in time resulting in the soda spilling all over him, they both stood there for a second.

Rachel didn't know what to do as she stared at Puck that touch, that one simple touch had awakened feelings she had never felt when she was with Finn. Feelings she had only felt a spark of last year, when she was with Noah. Noah of course was freaking out inside. Knowing that if he loved Rachel, well it was one thing to ignore her if he liked her. But love? He had no idea what to do.

"Hey Puck, walk much?" someone said from behind Rachel making her jump. Matt passed Rachel and took the tray from Puck letting the last of the spilled drinks fall to the floor. He started laughing at Puck who was still standing there in shock with soda dripping down his shirt.

"Come on guys your up soon." Matt called as he walked back with the food.

Puck and Rachel looked at each other again. Rachel then took a deep breath, having no other choice but to lock those feelings down.

"Come on Noah." She said smiling, "Lets kick their Asses."

She then walked off and Puck slowly followed a few minutes later.

When they were done Matt offered to give Mercedes a ride home. They left to Mike and Puck making kissing noises at them. Tina and Mike left soon after that, leaving Puck to drive Rachel home.

They stood in the parking lot in silence for a few minutes before Puck sighed and started gesturing for Rachel to follow him to his truck. They both climbed in and Puck started the drive back to her house. It was silent in the car, neither of them knowing what to say. Both had been able to hide the awkwardness between them for the rest of the game. But now their friends were gone and there was no one left to clear the sexual tension between them. Puck quickly got tired of the silence and turned on his radio.

He then concluded that the universe hated him as the opening lines of Sweet Caroline started to play. He went to change it when Rachel reached out her hand to stop him. She stopped before she touched him.

"Leave it, this is one of my favorites."

They both readjusted themselves so they were more comfortable and let the music fill the car, making them both smile. Soon they arrived at Rachel's house. Rachel opened the car door, she then turned to Puck.

"Thank you for everything your doing Noah."

He shrugged, "What are friends for?"

She paused and then nodded her head while closing the door. As Rachel walked to her house and Puck drove away one thought played in their minds and scared them both. Friends was the last thing they wanted to be.

Little did they know that the universe had only just started its plans for Puckleberry!

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm just gonna go ahead and beg for you all not to throw various objects at me for taking so long for posting this chapter. I'm very super duper sorry I got sucked into a new OTP and my Puckleberry muses left me but they have returned and provide all you beautiful people with this new chapter enjoy this chapter I'm actually really glad how it turned out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did well everyone know what I would do because I ship Puckleberry!**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_Little did they know that the universe had only just started its plans for Puckleberry!_

Rachel and Puck had spent the rest of the weekend just thinking of what was going to happen come Monday. Puck decided he didn't want to screw anything up so it was all up to Rachel. She spent her he whole weekend practically with her head in a pillow, thinking so hard she got a headache. But when Monday rolled around she hadn't come any closer to coming up with any choice of how to deal with Puck. She decided to see what happens. She climbed into her car and took a deep breath. 'Here goes everything' she thought.

To her surprise the day ran more smoothly then she thought it would, the gleeks acted as if nothing had happened (because technically they didn't know anything had changed) and Finn stayed back but everyone was wary of him, knowing that although he wasn't the brightest or devious he could still screw things up. By glee Rachel was in a good state of mind and ready for anything, at least she thought she was until Mr. Shuster made the announcement.

She was sitting next to Mike and Tina while Puck was down below talking to Artie. Everyone could see Puck and Rachel avoiding each other. Rachel and Mike were in an argument over what was better, Hairspray or A Chorus Line.

"How could you even compare the two? Hairspray obviously wins." Rachel said and Mike rolled his eyes, "Oh please Rachel, Hairspray has does have a good story line but A Chorus Line is way more personal and real, it totally trumps it."

Tina just laughed at both of them.

"God I feel like I'm drowning in theater geek." Santana muttered, and for once everyone laughed knowing she wasn't purposely making fun of them.

Then the bell rang and Finn entered and then Mr. Sheu, Finn took his seat in the front, not talking or looking at anyone. But Rachel had a feeling something was about to happen. Mr. Shuster clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay people now as I said yesterday I had to make some changes to our set list and that's because several of you came to me yesterday and said that Rachel and Finn shouldn't sing together anymore. After asking Finn, I'm sorry Rachel I couldn't find you to ask you, but Finn shared the same opinion the others had and came to me this morning saying he was bowing out."

Rachel blinked in surprise and looked around seeing Kurt, Tina and surprisingly Mercedes smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back and was truly touched the three of them would know how uncomfortable singing with Finn made her. Rachel settled down thinking that was it but Mr. Sheu continued.

"Now I went through who could sing with Rachel at regionals unless you want to entirely switch it up?" Mr. Sheu asked looking first at Rachel.

Her first reaction was to loudly protest of him squandering her talent but then stopped herself when she thought of how the others had helped her. She took a deep breath, "I'm okay with anything the team wants to do." Rachel said, a few snickered at Rachel's words, which she seemed to be forcing out against her will.

"Mr. Sheu we all know that Rachel is best on the love songs, she kicks up the emotions until the whole audience is practically sobbing. She should definitely stay." Kurt said and the others nodded their approval. Rachel beamed, Mr. Shuster nodded, "Alright then, I was prepared for that also." He turned and faced the piano taking several piles of papers out, "I went over several pat performances of the rest of the guys in glee and have found the best new male lead for Rachel would be…."

Then Mr. Sheu turned and sealed Rachel's fate

"Puck."

Puck who had been half paying attention and lazily strumming his guitar snapped his head up when his name was called and his hand slipped down his guitar making a loud ugly noise echo in the room. Rachel sat in her seat basically just staring at Mr. Shuster as her stomach basically preformed a Ringly Brothers trapeze act.

'Oh God no, not now, how can I…..' Rachel thought.

And then her and Noah turned toward each other, Rachel thought she saw a spark of something in Puck's eye but then it was replaced by his usual cocky look and he stood up.

"Well come on Berry lets see what you've got."

Rachel stared at him for a moment, was it possible he didn't feel anything last Friday night? Was it only her? Rachel stood up to walk to the front of the room.

"But wait Mr. Sheu I said-" Finn started to protest but Mr. Sheu quickly silenced him.

"Yes Finn I remember your suggestion but I found they didn't match up as well as Rachel and Puck can. I have a good feeling about these two." Mr. Sheu said with a smile and handed them both the music. The glee club was all trying to hold in their smiles and giggles but almost lost it when Brittany turned to them and started bouncing in her seat mouthing Puckleberry. At the front of the room Puck and Rachel looked over the music while Mr. Sheu kept talking to them.

"Now I know we usually go for 80's classic rock with this song but that's more Finn's genre. So I want to explore a little with you two. Lets just start with this today and see how it goes. Rachel of course takes the higher key."

They both nodded each of them to lost in there thoughts but as the music started Rachel took a breath and tried to shut out her personal feelings, 'It's just a song.' She thought. Then her eyes snapped up and she grinned at Puck and started skipping around him,

**Bold: Rachel **_Italic: Puck_

Underlined: Both

Authors Note: I do not own "I'll Cover You" that belongs to the amazing genius Jonathan Larson

**Live in my house**

**I'll give you shelter**

**Just pay me back**

**With one thousand kisses**

**Be my lover**

**I'll cover you**

Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's upper arm and grinned up at him Puck seemed to jump when Rachel touched him but when he saw her smiling face he slowly grinned back.

_Open your door_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage_

_To lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I got to spare_

_I'll be there_

_And I'll cover you_

He then spun her away from him and just like that they were in a world all there own. Rachel ran around the piano and Puck went to the other side.

I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love

Rachel hopped up on the piano and slid towards Puck until they were right in front of each other

On life be my life

Puck grabbed Rachel and spun her around before putting her next to him Rachel giggled and smiled. She then took Puck's hand and started pulling him farther in the room

Just slip me on

I'll be your blanket

Whenever wherever

I'll be your coat

Rachel then turned and playfully bowed to him feeling as if it were just her and Noah playing pretend

**You'll be my king**

**And I'll be your castle**

Puck totally forgetting there were others in the room grabbed Rachel's hands and kneeled in front of her

_No you'll be my queen_

_And I'll be your moat_

Rachel pulled Puck up and started making him dance around the room

I think they meant it

When they said you cant buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love

On life

All my life

I've long to discover

Something as true as this is

Rachel and Puck slowly pulled apart and Rachel ran over to the piano bench and sat next to Brad. Puck smiled and slowly approached her

_So with a thousand sweet kisses _**(If your cold and your lonely) **_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses _**(If you've got one nickel only) **_I'll cover you_

Puck stood in front of Rachel; she quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the piano

**With a thousand sweet kisses **_(When your worn out and tired) _**I'll cover you**

**With a thousand sweet kisses**_ (When your hear has expired) _**I'll cover you**

They both arrived in front of each other inches apart

Oh lover I'll cover you

Yeah yeah yeah

Puck slowly took Rachel's hand in his, she looked down at there now intertwined hands then back up at Puck his hypnotizing green eyes.

Oh lover I'll cover you

The music faded and the applause came, they could both her Mr. Sheu in the background saying that was great but they could find something better. But neither of them heard anything, all they realized was that at that moment they could both cross the few inches between them and kiss and that scared Rachel how much she wanted to.

It was official, she didn't know when it happened or if it was always there but Rachel loved Puck. But at the same time she loved Finn. Still she was confused and hurt and didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she thought to do.

She pushed herself out of Puck's arms and ran out the door to the sound of Mr. Sheu and the gleeks calling her name. Puck stood there frozen for a few minutes just staring at the spot Rachel had just vacated. Until someone shouted his name before throwing his backpack at his head.

He turned to the source angry only to see to his surprise Sam standing next to him holding Rachel's bag that she forgot to grab on her escape.

"What the hell are you doing? Go after her."

Puck looked at Sam and he could see Sam understood everything that was going on, 'man he can surprise you' Puck thought. As he slowly took Rachel's bag out of Sam's hands.

"What the hell are you doing." Finn shouted. Sam turned to Finn and Puck started running out of that room knowing there was going to be a fight.

When he thought of Rachel's face at the end of that song, how she seemed to realize something like as if she just realized she could love him. It made Puck fill with utter joy, but then he remembered how quickly her face changed from surprise and happiness to fear and confusion. He ran faster, he ran out the front doors to the senior parking lot. He cursed as the rain was pouring down, of course it was raining. He ran through the cars looking for Rachel's stupid tiny Prius.

Then suddenly he saw it and watched as she pulled out of her parking space. Without even thinking Puck ran until he was right in front of Rachel's car. It jumped as it pulled to a quick stop. Puck stood there and watched as the driver door opened and Rachel ran up to him and wacked him.

"What the hell Noah I could have killed you!" she said glaring at him clearly upset that she almost hurt him. Puck slowly handed Rachel her bag.

" You forgot this."

She looked down at her bag in Puck's hands; she looked up at him seeing in his face that there was so much more he wanted to say. She sighed as he just looked at her; she took her bag out of his hands.

"Go home Noah." She said and started to walk back to her car. Seeing her walk away snapped Puck out if his frozen state. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around. Rachel was so surprised she yelped and dropped her bag.

"I know you felt it." He said. Rachel just stared at Puck, "that night, at the bowling ally and just now in glee you felt it."

Rachel then looked at him sadly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Rachel?" he said uncertainly when she looked down at the ground.

"Noah I…"

"Please Rachel I just need to know."

Rachel sighed and looked up at his face, "Yes Noah I felt it."

Puck felt as if all the breath had been knocked out if him, as he started to smile he heard, "But I also still love Finn."

And once again the breath was knocked out of him. Rachel looked at Noah's face then squirmed out of his grip.

"I love both of you and I don't know what to do. He hurt me I'm not supposed to be in love with him. And I can't fall in love with you this quick it's not possible. I'm sorry Noah I just don't know what to do." Rachel said and then both of them just stood in the rain staring at each other.

Puck sighed knowing how much he just wanted to grab Rachel and never let her go.

"Then you need time to yourself." He slowly said. " Just by yourself, you need to find what you want, make more friends." He grinned a little before saying, "Find that loud dramatic girl that is my best friend."

Rachel stared at him, "But what about you?" she asked fearfully.

Puck then chuckled at this but not happily, "Rach I have been waiting since 7th grade I think I can wait longer."

Rachel looked astonished at Puck's confession.

"Noah I don't want you to spend your whole life waiting for me to decide."

Puck just stared at her a forced grin on his face. He shrugged but Rachel shook her head, "No Noah, I cant do that to you." She said then stared at the ground.

"Just give me a little time." She said looking back at him, " Till the end of this year." She told him, "If by the last day of school I still haven't decided I want you…" Rachel hesitated, "to move on."

"Rachel I cant just-"

"Please Noah."

Noah sighed and looked at her begging face, "Fine." He said, "till the end of the year."

Rachel sighed, "Okay." She said and then picked up her bag and looked at Puck, "Still friends?" she said hesitantly.

Puck smiled, " You can't get rid of me that easily." He said, she then walked to her car and got in. Puck moved out of the way and watched as the car drove off. He sighed

"I'll be waiting…."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I made you all wait almost a month for updates! I have an excuse although it's lame. I was right in the middle of writing this story when I got sucked into another fandom and got a new OTP. I lost my motivation to write this story, and when I actually wrote it I thought it sucked and then questioned my whole story. Luckily I re-read the chapters I wrote and realized I was being an idiot. So please forgive my stupidity and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now in this chapter their isn't a whole lot of puckleberry, in my story I want to get a lot of people broken up, in new relationships and go through life changing choices. I want them to also do it quickly, but anything that happens to fast I think is not real sooooo this is basically a mash together of all the gleeks lives. I swear the next chapter will have gobs of puckleberry in it.**

**I also want to thank all my followers and reviewers who have continued to support me through these chapters. I am again sorry that I have kept you waiting so long anyway on with the chapter!**

_Last Time…._

"_I'll be waiting…."_

And Puck did wait but don't think the rest of his time was filled with him moping waiting. The rest of the year was so crazy that when Puck looked back at it he would swear it was like they were on some kind of teen drama show. (hint hint) So much happened please allow us to dive into it through a summary provided by various gleeks point of view.

After the day Rachel left Puck in the parking lot things went semi back to normal in glee. Except everyone started acting nicer to Rachel. From what Puck heard from Matt who witnessed what happened after Puck and Rachel left. Basically Finn and Sam got into a fight and at some point Sam blurted out Rachel's secret friendships with the boys. That got around school as quick as Quinn, Brittany and Santana could spread it. They didn't mean to but apparently old gossip habits die hard.

Anyway, school continued, about two weeks after the whole big Finchel fiasco Matt came back to McKinley. He couldn't transfer until the end of the semester but he could still be a part of glee. He was welcomed back enthusiastically and about 3 days after Matt came back to glee he walked in with Mercedes. Both of them holding each other's hand. Puck, Mike and Artie wolf whistled and Santana leaned over to Kurt.

"Pay up Beyoncé, I said it would take them less then a week." And Kurt begrudgingly handed her 50 dollars. Everyone else just laughed because who didn't see that relationship coming?

It was pretty funny, watching Matt and Mercedes exchange their sassy jokes (who knew Matt could be sassy?)

Finn of course eventually got his revenge. Or at least he tried, one day he asked Quinn to stay behind after glee; apparently he ended up kissing her. His motive was if he could break up Sam and Quinn and get back together with Quinn it would make Rachel jealous and want him back. Of course it complelety backfired, she quickly separated from Finn and smacked him then ran out. Needless to say the next day Puck walked into glee to see Sam punching Finn in the face before Mike and Matt grabbed him. For once Quinn wasn't sobbing and begging forgiveness, she just looked shocked and a little scared. Because of Finn being semi- unconscious Mr. Sheu cancelled glee that day and Sam and Quinn left to talk. They came into glee the next day, smiled at each but sat in separate seats. No one had to wait long to find out what happened because 5 minutes into practice Kurt was begging them to know what happened. They said that after the kiss and the general surprise and anger wore off both of them found they weren't that sad it happened. Quinn was obviously still mad at Finn who she harbored no feelings for, but still they decided their relationship had kind of ended on it's own. They stayed friends and that was the end of Quam.

They both focused on school, themselves and friends. It really did them both some good; Sam became not so much of a pushover and showed more of his geeky side to people. Quinn became a better person overall, no one really noticed until one day her and Rachel came into glee both wearing the same knitted hat. They both froze and everyone expected Quinn to roll her eyes and rip off her own hat. But to everyone's surprise Quinn laughed,

"I knew it Rachel you do want to be me." Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel stared at Quinn then smiled and jokingly huffed "You got me, I'm actually trying to steal your life."

Everyone chuckled, Quinn smiled at Rachel then went over to Artie, and "Hey Artie are you any good at geometry?"

"I took an advanced class Freshman year."

Quinn nodded "Do you think you can help me? It turns out I suck at math and Sylvester had been covering for me all this time."

Artie nodded "Sure, meet me in the library after glee." Quinn smiled and nodded.

The two actually became really close friends or at least that's what everyone thought. Until Brittany saw them at the library, she was looking for a book Santana had asked her to get and she had already forgotten to get it twice. She was pushing through the bookcases when she heard them.

"No way, Spielberg is not clichéd. You take those vile words back woman."

Brittany cocked her head to the side when she realized the voice belonged to Artie. Then Brittany heard a giggle.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying how many times can you quote the same lines from the same films?"

"Since when is there a limit on quoting brilliance?"

"Since everyone quotes the brilliance."

"Besides the point."

"Well what is the point?"

Again silence.

"Fine, you win this round Fabray."

Brittany perked up at the name Fabray. What were Quinn and Artie doing? Because it did not sound like math. Brittany quickly crouched down and peeked past the bookcase until she saw Quinn and Artie sitting at one of the library tables, piled on with school books, snacks and movies. But what Brittany noticed was the way Quinn and Artie were looking at each other, it was the same look Puck and Rachel sneak at each other. Brittany smiled and took out her cellphone, quickly snapping a photo and running out before they noticed her (they were distracted by each other to catch her) By the next day they were calling them Quartie behind their backs. A week later Quinn was sitting in Artie's lap in glee. Both looking the happiest they've ever been. They were both perfect for each other, they debated and cracked jokes with each other. Quinn got a guy that liked her, not her head cheerleader self or her looks but the real her, faults and all. Artie got a girl who cared about him, wanted to make him laugh and be happy just because. By next week everyone was choking on their cuteness, Puck threatened to lock them in a closet and just get it out all in one go. He got wacked by Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes for "sexualizing their beautiful relationship".

But Quartie's surprise relationship didn't even come close to the biggest shock in glee. That came from Santana.

When Santana gave up being mean to Rachel, and was no longer being led around by Quinn to bitch at people, Santana just became nice in general. Don't get her wrong she was still a bitch sometimes and threatened anyone who messed with her or glee but she was just less angry, happier now that she had friends instead of backstabbers and one night stands. But when that anger got removed Santana had time to think and when she started she shocked herself. It happened when Brittany and her were getting busy one night. Santana randomly thought how much better this was with Brittany then with Puck. That made her pause, come to think of it this was better then most of the guys. Kissing Brittany was better then getting down and dirty with a guy. Now that scared Santana shitless. She sprang up and quickly made an excuse to go, making sure Brittany believed her and then ran home. She spent all night thinking and the next day she went straight to Kurt's locker.

He was gathering his books when he saw her approach him from his mirror,

"Hey Santana, no offense but you look like a wreck." Kurt said observing the girl's baggy and bloodshot eyes.

"Kurt?" Santana said quietly, "How did you know?"

Kurt looked at her confused "Can you clarify please?"

Santana took a shaky breath "You know…"

Kurt just stared at her. Santana bit her lip "I think I might-I'm-I'm so confused." Santana managed to get out before the tears broke. She freaked out, if anyone saw her crying her reputation would go down faster then you can blink. Kurt quickly covered her from the crowded hallways and realized what she was trying to get out.

"Santana if you want my help we have to go to Miss Pillsbury to talk is that okay?"

Santana nodded and Kurt guided her to the office. They stayed in there all day but when they came out Santana was fine and in front of glee admitted, "I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian."

Everyone just stared at her for a minute. Then a chair scraped across the floor, everyone turned to see Brittany stand up and walk to the front of the room. She stared at Santana.

"Does this mean that I get to tell you that I think I might like you?" Brittany said hesitantly. Santana looked startled but then slowly smiled and took Brittany's hand. They were together by the next day.

It turns out everyone changed for the better, even Finn. After he saw how happy Quinn was and watched Rachel who took the time just to think of herself. She became nicer, more relaxed and she was defintily happier. When Finn finally realized what he had been doing to those two girls he felt like the asshole he had become. He made a huge public apology in front of the whole glee club.

"I didn't even realize what I was doing, I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm still gonna try for it."

At first no one trusted him but after a while Puck started to see the person who had become his best friend Freshman year. It was slow, but soon everyone let him back in, sure he had been a dick but he finally saw the error of his ways.

Now about the important people. Rachel and Puck stayed friends throughout her thinking time. Rachel tried to focus on herself and friends and she was proud to say her diva bitch fits hadn't showed up in a while. Everything was fine, besides her and Puck. Every time she thought things were fine she would look over and her heart would beat faster, after he made her laugh she realized how he made her happy. She also loved how nice he was being and not just to her but to all the gleeks. He talked geek with Sam and Artie, he entertained Brittany's belief that her cat talked to her, he was trying. Puck was leaving and Noah was taking his place. But still they stayed just friends, of course that was hard with Mr. Shuster shoving love songs at them.

"You guys just have the perfect vibe for love songs."

So they sang love song after love song to each other and every time they felt the chemistry between them and every time Rachel smiled and walked away.

Then came the song….

They got the music and knew instantly that this was it. When they sang it Rachel entered this state of happiness that she had never felt before and at that moment Rachel had made her choice.

Puck also had a similar feeling during the song and was holding out and hoping that Rachel felt the same way. But at the end she did what she always did, she hugged him, smiled and walked off. Puck thought she had came to her choice and he thought it was finally over….

But then Regionals happened…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY EVERBODY ARE YOU READY! It is now time for the dramatic conclusion to It Started with a Phone Call (celebratory trumpets blaring) I'm sorry I didn't mention the last chapter was coming soon but surprise and don't worry I have written and awesome Epilogue and it includes Pucklebabies! On with the story**

**Also I put off posting this because I was waiting for (drumroll please) MY NEW LAPTOP! Happy 18****th**** b-day to me! I should now be able to get updates up sooner now, so thank you for waiting and I hope this chapter puts you all in Puckleberry feels!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the various songs or references I am about to put in this fic**

_Last Time…._

_But then Regionals happened…_

"It's too damn early to be up on a Saturday." Sam complained before burrowing his head into Tina's back (he told Mike it was because she had the darkest clothes and don't be a jealous bitch it's too early)

" I didn't even know 7:00 existed on Saturday." Finn said before taking another huge gulp of his energy drink.

"Those bitch judges better appreciate our awesomeness if their getting us up this early." Mercedes said as she leaned against Matt, he petted her head.

Mr. Sheu sighed he had to agree; it was way to early to be up. But the drive was over two hours and the competition started at 10.

"Okay guys I swear we will stop for coffee let's just all get in the bus."

He heard a bunch of sleepy groans as the kids slowly moved on the bus.

Puck grabbed his duffel with his stuff in it before looking for Rachel. He saw her talking to Quinn and Artie and looking pretty secretive about it. He walked over to them.

"Yo Rach."

Rachel jumped and spun around to see Puck "Noah you were over there." She said frantically pointing to where he had been standing. Noah looked at her confused, " Yeah but then I walked over here." He told her.

Quinn and Artie snickered and Rachel glared at them.

"Okay Rach when you're done being secretive and psycho you want to get on the bus?"

"Oh." Rachel looked back at Quinn and Artie "I was actually hoping to sit with Quinn on the ride there, can you sit with Artie?" Rachel asked. Puck looked at her, he wouldn't think it was suspicious if she hadn't been trying to separate the golden couple.

"You guys cool with this?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand "Artie needs guy time right?" she said turning to Artie.

"Whatever my lady says." Artie said winking at Quinn. She rolled her eyes but giggled as she pulled Rachel on the bus with her. Puck stood there for a second,

"Why do I have the feeling that something is going on here?" he asks

Artie just scoffs "Your just paranoid." Artie says. Puck sighs and rolls him towards the bus.

_I got a feeling_

_Wooooo hoooo_

Artie sang the ending notes to I've Got a Feeling, and everyone on the bus clapped.

"Okay who's next?" Mr. She called. He tried to keep the kids occupied so he suggested they practice with some free styling.

"Oh I've got the perfect song." Kurt says and then started into La Vie Boheme. As Puck yelled out certain parts of the song he looked over to Rachel. The whole bus ride she had been jumping from person to person, checking their phones, writing stuff down and whispering.

'What the hell is up' Puck thought.

When Rachel got close to the back where Artie and Puck were sitting he reached out and grabbed her arm. Rachel jumped 50 feet in the air and squeaked as she turned around to see who grabbed her arm. Puck didn't miss her sneakily turning off her phone and hiding it behind her back when she realized it was him.

"Rach?" he asked questioningly

"Noah?" she said mocking him.

Puck rolled his eyes "Why are you jumping around like you took 5 hour energy?" (they had found out one day in glee when they were board, they gave Rachel some and found out she was scary on that stuff)

Rachel looked at him confused or at least she tried to but puck could see right through it. She was defitnitly hiding something.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Noah." Rachel said as she tried to get her arm out of Noah's grip. Puck snorted "Okay, let's pretend for a second that's the truth, what's on your phone?"

Now Rachel looked flat out panicked, "Nothing." She said quickly and pulled on his grip harder. Puck rolled his eyes at her weak attempt and grinned as he pulled her at least a foot closer to him. She squeaked in surprise and he laughed.

"Let's try that again." Puck said teasingly as he reached for her phone. But it seemed the universe was totally screwing with him today because just as Puck gripped Rachel's phone the bus ran over a huge bump. Causing Puck to fall backwards in his seat pulling Rachel with him and right into his lap. Their faces inches apart both of them just stared at each other breathing heavily. Hazel stared into deep brown and they heard nothing….

Actually nothing was being said. Rachel blinked in confusion when she realized the singing had stopped. She tore her eyes away from Puck to see everyone on the bus staring at them with silly grins on their faces.

"What are you bozos staring at."? Puck called when he saw them all looking at them.

"I don't know Puck you tell us." Mike said trying to hold back laughter. Mr. Sheu then decided to take control of the situation as he clapped his hands making everyone jump from the sudden noise and pay attention to him.

"Okay guys let's settle down, how about another song? Unless you want to sing another Journey song?" he laughed as several paper balls and wrappers were thrown at him. Puck sighed when the eyes were off him. It was then that he noticed that Rachel was still on his lap and was back to staring at him.

'God she is beautiful.' He thought to himself as he watched her intense dark eyes look him up and down. He slowly put his arm on her shoulder and shook it.

She immediately blinked and looked at him, he grinned he knew she had been spacing out.

"Came back to earth yet Rach?" he said and she smiled

"Sure Noah." she said and got up.

Puck had to restrain himself from grabbing her and putting her back in his lap, but he knew that would be overstepping a huge line. One that he still didn't know if Rachel was ready to cross yet. Rachel smiled at him, "Thanks for catching me." She said and flounced off. Puck sat back and sighed. A low whistle sounded next to him making him jump. He forgot Artie had been next to him and witnessed that whole debacle.

"Dude you got it bad."

Puck just groaned and put his face in his hands. 'Great people notice.'

"All right now we all need to hydrate. Who is coming to get water with me?" Rachel said as she stood up from her chair she had been sitting in. they had arrived at the hotel where regionals were being held and the girls and boys had split off in different rooms to get dressed. Rachel had been the first one ready as everyone helped make her hair perfect and wavy and her makeup making look like she was sparkling. The other girls were in various states of hair and makeup and dress.

"Seriously Rach? Slow down we aren't running on Rachel time." Mercedes said as she applied mascara Rachel rolled her eyes at that comment.

"We all need to hydrate especially you guys with the big number." Rachel grinned happily. The whole room exchanged happy secretive smiles.

"Well what about you and your number with Puck?" Santana said as she fake fanned her face pretending even the mention of Puck's name was making her hot. Rachel blushed and looked down at the carpet. She started playing with her hands.

"Rachel?" Tina said walking up to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked up at her best friend "What if this doesn't work? What if I missed my chance?"

Tina smiled and took Rachel's hands in hers,

"You haven't."

"How can you know?" Rachel asked scared.

"Please did you see the way he was staring at you on the bus? He is wrapped around your finger." Quinn said as she fixed her hair. Rachel smiled as she remembered how it felt to be sitting in Puck's lap as if she belonged there.

"But" she started to say and Tina covered her mouth with her hand "No more buts it will work." Tina said Rachel sighed but nodded. Tina removed her hands and walked back over to the makeup mirror. Rachel smoothed the white and black chiffon dress,

"But I am right about hydrating, so I'll get Kurt to help me with the water." Rachel said and spun out of the room.

"I'm serious guys what is going on?" Puck said as he stood in the guy's room with his arms crossed looking at all of them annoyed.

"And we are telling you Puck we have no idea what you are talking about." Matt said as he layed on the couch.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Right, so what was Rachel saying to you all on the bus?"

Finn shrugged, "She was talking to the girls, not us dude." Puck threw his hands up in frustration, "Something's up I know there is, Rachel is hiding something and she doesn't hide things from me." He stated. Sam smirked at him,

"Oh so Rachel is making you feel left out. Poor Puck." Sam teased. Puck groaned in frustration and turned to storm out, right as someone was getting ready to knock. Puck physically had to pull himself back so he wouldn't crash into Rachel for the second time that day.

"Rachel!" he said surprised. She looked flustered to see him.

"Noah! Um I.." She rung her hands as they stared at each other. She then shook herself out of it and stood up straight.

"We need to hydrate and I need Kurt to help me carry the water back to you guys." She said. Puck still stared at her as Kurt came quickly out the door and shoved him aside. But Puck didn't even notice, he was to busy staring at Rachel, with her smoky eyes and red lips framed by crazy waves of jet black raven hair. She looked gorgeous right now and he was trying to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. He then felt a nudge as Kurt gave a little shove.

"Okay Puck, enough ogling the talent, go wait in there and we will be back." Kurt said before grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her away. Puck shook himself out of his daze as Kurt and Rachel walked off.

'Dammit, I've got to get a hold of myself.' Puck thought as he walked back into the guy's room.

"Rachel I swear you have got to get a hold of yourself or your going to mess up the whole plan." Kurt lectured her as they walked back with both their arms full of water bottles. Rachel huffed, "I'm sorry but it's hard, he's just there and I get the feeling that I just want to grab him by his maroon shirt collar and-"

"There will be no grabbing of shirt collars yet missy, you better follow the plan." Kurt said turning and walking backwards so he could fully lecture Rachel.

"Rachel I swear if you ruin this beautiful plan I will be-"

But Kurt never got to finish his threat as he bumped into someone and dropped all the water bottles he was carrying.

"Shoot I'm sorry." The person Kurt into said. Kurt sighed in exasperation and turned around to see the guy already on the ground picking up the bottles. Rachel nudged Kurt and gestured to the blue blazer with red piping.

Warbler, our competition. Rachel mouthed to Kurt. Kurt nodded and leaned down ready to thank the guy and send him off. But then he looked up and Kurt's eyes met his beautiful deep brown ones and all the words froze. He just stared as the handsome stranger also froze from handing Kurt water and was staring at Kurt too.

Rachel looked between both of them; on one hand this was an important moment. She could tell, maybe this was even love at first sight but on the other hand if she kept standing here she was going to drop all the water she was carrying and then they would have an even bigger problem. So she cleared her throat snapping Kurt and the stranger out of their first glance that could rival the first glance between Cosette and Marius.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled as he ducked down to gather more water bottles.

"Oh it's fine." Kurt stuttered and cleared his throat as he begun to gather bottles as well. Finally they both stood up and the guy got closer to Kurt and slowly gave Kurt the rest of the water bottles. The guy's hands lingered on Kurt's making sure he had a grip on them.

Then they just stood their once again, just staring. Rachel decided it was a good time to scamper off, leaving just the two of them.

"So.." the stranger said "I'm guessing your hear to sing?" he asked.

Kurt nodded as he tried to remember how to talk, "McKinley." He said and cleared his throat.

"I'm from McKinley."

The guy nodded "I've heard of you guys, your good."

Kurt smiled "Thanks."

Then the stranger almost nervously stuck out his hand

"I'm Blaine, I go to Dalton, and I'm your competition." He said smiling.

Kurt stared at his hand and then his hands full of water.

"Oh right." Blaine said pulling back his hand embarrassed.

Kurt just smiled "I'm Kurt." He said

Blaine smiled again "Well nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too Blaine."

More standing there, smiling, neither knowing what to do next. Just then another guy in a blazer called to Blaine, he turned and gestured that he was coming.

"Duty calls." He said to Kurt and Kurt nodded. Blaine started to walk away then suddenly turned around.

"Hey." He called and Kurt perked back up. "When all this singing is over do you want to grab a coffee or something."?

Kurt almost started jumping for joy

"That's probably weird because you just met me." Blaine started to babble when Kurt didn't answer right away.

But Kurt shook his head, "No, not weird at all um. Yeah I would love a coffee."

"Cool." Blaine said happily. They nodded at each other and then Blaine turned and walked away. It was five minutes later when Kurt actually started walking again and huge grin on his face.

Later all the new directions were sitting in the auditorium watching the other teams go (Kurt smiled when Blaine went up and his heart almost stopped when he heard how beautiful his voice was) Rachel and Puck were sitting next to each other. Both were restraining themselves from grabbing the others hand. At one point Santana leans over and whispers to Brittany,

"If this plan doesn't work we are locking them in a closet until they start making out."

Brittany giggled, all to soon it seemed it was new direction's turn. Puck took a deep breath before getting out of his seat; he looked at Rachel and took her hand. She looked up at him "Good Luck." He said and squeezed her hand before going to one of the doors he would have to enter from. He then tried to get in the right mindset. He had one song with Rachel and he was going to make it count. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. The applause slowly died down and the music started. Puck waited to hear Rachel's voice and for her to start her solo.

_Hey Hey Hey oooooooohhhhh wooooaaahhh_

_Won't you come see about me_

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

Puck's eyes opened in confusion, Rachel had kept the solo secret so he didn't know what to expect. "Don't you Forget About Me" was a great song but….. That wasn't Rachel's voice singing the song. Puck turned and opened the door a crack just in time to see Quinn who had just been singing spin away from the microphone as Tina turned to take it.

Where was Rachel? Puck looked around then he closed the door and turned to see Rachel waiting a little bit away at her entrance for their song.

"Rachel." Puck whispered not wanting to disturb the song. Rachel looked up and smiled and waved. Puck walked over

"What's going on?"

Rachel looked at him "Ummmm the girls are preforming now."

Puck sighed "I know but shouldn't you be up there right now?"

Rachel then smiled at him and shook her head "Everyone deserves there time in the spotlight Noah, mine comes in a few minutes."

Puck just stared at her. Rachel Berry had stepped down to give someone else room in the spotlight. He couldn't believe it! He smiled at her before wrapping her in a hug, he whispered in her ear "I'm so proud of you Rach."

She held him tighter but Puck pulled away knowing he had to let go. He smiled at her again and turned to walk away. Rachel suddenly grabbed his hand; he turned to look at her.

"Noah." She said hesitantly. He looked at her, she then slowly smiled. "Thank you."

He looked at her confused. She continued, "For looking out for me that night at the tree lot and defending me and singing with me and being my friend." She took a step closer to him. "Thank you for being kind and sweet and making me laugh when I needed to and wanting nothing but my happiness that you would step out of the way so I could live my dreams." Puck was frozen he tried not to hop, but he started thinking this was leading to something. Rachel stepped closer to him, she dropped his hand and smoothed out her hands on his shirt collar. She started talking softer and slower. "Thank you for being all that I need and all that I hope you will be but most of all." Rachel suddenly grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Thank you for waiting." And before Puck could fully comprehend what she means Rachel crashed her lips on his.

Rachel was kissing him…

Rachel was kissing him!

RACHEL WAS KISSING HIM!

Once Puck realized that this wasn't a dream, it was truly happening he started kissing her back hungrily. There lips moved together in this amazing warm passionate way. Puck put his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her in before lifting her feet off the ground. Rachel yipped and separated from Puck in surprise only to have him lean in and kiss her again. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter, his tongue slipping into her mouth making her moan, as their kiss got deeper. Then suddenly they heard silence and applause starting, they both literally jumped away both were heavily breathing, clothes rumpled, lips swollen and Rachel's hair messed up. They stared at each other but quickly snapped out of it. Puck retucked his shirt while Rachel fixed her hair the applause started to die down before Puck turned back to his door. He turned to Rachel who was rubbing off the rest of her smeared lip-gloss off her face.

"I just hope you know now, that was my okay, not even your stubbornness is going to stop me from being with you."

Rachel smiled "Who said anyone is stopping you?"

The music started, Rachel walked through her door and Puck ran to his bursting through just in time to see Rachel staring at him from across the row of seats. She had this deep look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

(**Bold: Puck Italic**_: Rachel Underlined_: both)

_Kiss me to fiercely_

_Hold me to tight_

_I need help believing _

_Your with me tonight_

They both slowly walked down the aisles, their gazes locked on each other. Rachel's arm snaked around herself as if she was hugging herself. She then stopped suddenly and fully faced him reaching out.

_My wildest dreaming's_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

As Rachel held the last note they ran to the end of the aisles and stood across from each other. They slowly walked towards the middle.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as your mine_

They met in the middle

_I lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderlines_

As Rachel said those words Puck looked straight into her eyes, he could tell they saying, listen to the song, and believe me. He smiled and raised his hand to cradle her face.

_And if it turns out_

_Its over to fast_

Rachel smiled and covered Puck's hand with her own

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as your mine_

They stared at each other as they slowly separated and ran to opposite sides of the stage. Puck started to sing as he arrived on the edge and stared across at Rachel.

**Maybe I'm brainless**

**Maybe I'm wise**

He reaches his hand out to Rachel as once again they walked towards the middle

**But you've got me seeing **

**Through different eyes**

They meet again and Rachel takes his outstretched hand and in one quick movement he pulls her closer. Curling his free hand around her hip.

**Somehow I've fallen under your spell**

**And somehow I feel**

Puck was smiling wide and happily at Rachel, as he belted out the last note

**It's up that I fell**

Rachel moved her hands to cradle Puck's face and Puck moved his hands around her waist.

Every moment

As long as your mine

I'll wake up my body (Puck threw in a devilish glance there)

And make up for lost time (Rachel gave him an apologetic face here)

Puck separated them a little and took her hands in his

**Say those no future**

**For us as a past**

Though I may know

I don't care

Suddenly Puck grabbed Rachel's waist again and hoisted her up swinging her around.

As long as your mine

Puck then put Rachel down and they got close to each other, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching.

Rachel giggled

**What is it?**

_It's just for the first time I feel Wicked_

Puck grinned and dipped Rachel down as the music ended. They stopped there frozen and smiling. Soon it was broken by applause and Rachel laughed as she put her hand on Puck's face and cradled it. He pulled her back up and just stared at her. Both of them with these adorable looks on their faces and they stayed that way until they heard the first few notes of, "Live Like Were Dying". The rest of the glee club started coming out and reluctantly they went to their places and finished the last group number.

But throughout the whole song their eye's only seemed to leave each other for a few moments. When the song ended and the applause started Puck literally ran across the stage and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her off. She laughed at him as he ran until they were out in the lobby.

He dropped her hand and turned to her, "So." He said smiling. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled back, "so what do we do now?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she laughed "Seriously Noah? I think I picked the stupidest person to be my boyfriend." She said. After Rachel said boyfriend Puck full on laughed in happiness. He then grabbed Rachel and started spinning her around and Rachel laughed.

"YES! She said it!" Puck shouted.

Rachel started laughing in embarrassment. "Noah stop." She said

Puck stopped spinning but didn't put her down; he smiled up at her "Why should I? My Caroline just became my girl." Rachel smiled softly at the nickname he gave her.

Puck slowly let Rachel down, only to cradle her close. They soon locked into another kiss and broke only when they heard someone shout "FINALLY"

They both turned to see who it was and saw the glee club cheering, catcalling and taking pictures. Rachel buried her face in Puck's chest and Puck wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright guys." Mr. Shuster said as the group turned to look at him. "Enough teasing."

"But Mr. Sheu this is historical, do you know how long we have been waiting for Puckleberry 2.0?" Brittany said. The glee club giggled and Puck rolled his eyes, Rachel was still buried in his chest. Mr. Sheu chuckled.

"Alright, well as much as I am happy that your guys matchmaking skills have worked the judges are almost done and I think we really won this one so come on." The glee club paired off and ran back to the theater. Rachel and Puck separated and held each other's hands as they walked back to the theater Rachel leaning against Puck's arm. Rachel randomly chuckled, Puck looked down at her and nudged her arm, and she looked up at him.

"What's up?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "It's funny."

"What?"

"Well to think that this." Rachel said as she lifted up their joined hands.

"All started with a phone call….."

THE END….

**EXCEPT for the bonus chapter I am adding! Get ready as I show you what the glee club looks like while they wait in the hospital for Pucklebabies to be born yay! See you all in the epilogue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this time I'm not going to start with an apology for being late (yes I do feel bad I kept you all waiting so long but I'm trying to break out of the habit) but I am here and I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while**

**There is Puckleberry but also a lot of explaining the gleeks and where are they now type of thing**

**Also I think I'm gonna step back from the Puckleberry for a while I do have some other fics lined up including working on a possible Rory (Klaine) Sugar (Britanna) and Harmony (Puckleberry) future kids go back into time type of thing of course that one is going to take a lot of work so it could be a while**

**I have coming soon a Warm Bodies one-shot, an Enjonine one-shot and a Clintasha fic so busy busy busy anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer\Warning: If I owned glee do you think it would really be the train wreck it is right now and warning I drop the f-bomb a few times**

_12 years later…_

Gotta live like were dying…

Rachel smiled as she watched the song end, the DVD faded only to light back up again to show the award ceremony. Her grin got bigger as she watched her old glee club's reactions as they were announced the winners, the boys whooped, the girls bounced. Puck spun her around, Quinn jumped into Artie's lap and Santana, Mike and Matt grabbed their various girlfriends. Sam and Finn lifted up Kurt in celebration. Rachel laughed at Kurt's scared face that had been a good day for the whole club. They still say that was the day they truly became a family.

Rachel sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly. Many years have gone by since that day, and the glee kids have grown, graduated college and all moved on. But they all did stay close knit and opened their gleeks inner circle when Blaine and both Sam and Finn's wives came into the picture. Most people would find it strange that a group of teens from a high school glee club would marry their various high school girlfriends\boyfriends then move into the same apartment building in New York City. But the gleeks couldn't say they didn't see it coming, it just made getting to each other easier….

Speaking of getting to each other easier Rachel could use that right about now. Her smile disappeared off her face when she felt another sharp pain. They had been happening all day so Rachel had her suspicions, but she quickly became alarmed when she started to feel wetness soak through.

'_Crap, crap crap I think…' _Rachel panicked.

"Noah." She yelled uneasily.

He had set her up in their bedroom that morning and had taken his place in the living room. When he didn't respond Rachel yelled louder. Noah still didn't come.

"I swear to God if he fell asleep." Rachel mumbled before screaming

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP AND MAKE ME HAVE OUR CHILDREN IN OUR BEDROOM I WILL DIVORCE AND CASTRATE YOU!"

Two seconds later a very sleepy and frazzled looking Noah showed up at the door.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Oh nothing dear, it's just that our twin darlings are in the process of ripping me apart. But don't worry, go back to sleep."

Noah stared at her for a minute.

"Wait did your water break?"

Another contraction ripped through Rachel, she gritted her teeth together.

"Holy shit- YES! That is what I'm saying so for the love of God call Mike and Quinn so they can start busting down doors and get me to a fucking hospital!" Rachel screamed through the pain. Noah immediately snapped into action, he quickly rushed over to his wife muttering his apologies and swearing never to fall asleep again. He gave her his hand to squeeze (he was pretty sure she squeezed it harder then necessary) and reached for the phone on the nightstand. He punched in the numbers and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings it picked up.

"Abrams residence." A chirpy voice said.

Puck rolled his eyes; Quinn and Artie had just returned from their honeymoon like a month ago and were still nauseatingly sappy towards each other.

"Code twins, get Tina and Artie over here and then you and Mike start banging on doors." Puck said. Stunned silence met him for a second.

"QUINN." He called as Rachel groaned and squeezed his hand as another contraction came.

"Right on it." Quinn said and the phone hung up. Puck sighed and raised his head as he heard Quinn running in the apartment above theirs.

"Artie and Tina are coming?" Rachel asked as she was panting, her anger replaced with exhaustion from the pain.

Puck nodded, "Yeah the godparents are coming to fulfill their duties." Puck said.

That had been one of the hard parts from staying close to everyone, picking out the godparents. Tina was chosen because she was Rachel's first real girlfriend and stood by her through all the craziness of high school and beyond. Puck had juggled between Matt and Mike before finally deciding that Artie might be better, he was one of the smarter and wisest guys he knew and was perfect for guiding a kid and all that.

Puck tried to keep Rachel calm and breathing until he heard a key through their lock and Tina and Artie came through the door. Tina rushed to Rachel,

"Hey honey." She said taking Rachel's free hand. Rachel smiled before another contraction came.

"Okay" a determined Artie said and all turned to him. "I'll call Rachel's doctor, Tina call the parents and Puck call and ambulance. Quinn and Mike are banging on doors and rounding up gleeks and co."

They all nodded and Rachel just kept breathing. Soon Joanna (Finn's wife he met one day in Boston she was tough and a football lover and they loved each other deeply) came through the door.

"Ambulance is here." She announced

Puck nodded "Get Kristy (Sam's wife, they met at New York comic con and were two geeks in love it was kind of nauseating) and you two tell them we are coming down. Then get Mike and Matt to come carry her. Everyone get your cars."

There was a bit of scrambling but a few minutes later Matt and Mike showed up right as Rachel screeched from a painful contraction. Matt and Mike jumped back Puck rolled his eyes.

"That's you in six months Chang!" he said.

Mike gulped and Tina scoffed and put her hand on her just visible baby bump.

"So glad we decided to adopt." Matt said.

"Oh how is the little noisemaker?" Puck said thinking of the Rutherford's just adopted baby girl.

Matt made a face "I haven't slept for a month." He complained.

"Well as soon as you ladies are done gossiping maybe you can get me to a hospital before I give birth to two Puckerman's!" Rachel yelled. Puck turned to hid wife.

"Okay Rach" he said in a calming voice "Since this" he said gesturing to Rachel "Is all my fault Mike and Matt are gonna carry you down."

Rachel glared at her husband, "I don't give a fuck how I get there anymore just as long as I get there."

Puck nodded and Mike and Matt went to pick up Rachel. Artie shut his cellphone,

"Your parents are on their way and Will and Emma just called (when the gleeks graduated from college Mr. and Mrs. Shuster told them to start calling them by their first names) they said they just got to the hospital and they are wrangling the gleeks and kids together in the lobby."

"Great everyone is there but me." Rachel said.

Puck nodded, "Right time to go."

"Operation Pucklebabies." Mike said.

Rachel wacked him on the back of the head.

Will Shuster hung up his phone and turned to his wife who was holding their six-year-old son Nicky in her lap.

"They are all on their way." He said. Nicky looked up from banging his light up sneakers together.

"Are the Aunts and Uncles coming?" he asked.

Will smiled at his son, the gleeks even after they weren't gleeks anymore they were still a part of his life and he was a part of theirs he was there for all their big moments. He bought tickets to everyone of Artie and Tina's movies; they made a great tag team. Him as the director and her as the actor\producer (one of his films was up for an academy award this year). He was one of the first people to buy Mercedes first CD (it had a bonus track where she got all of New Direction's to sing an old favorite) and Quinn's book. (It is a successful teen series about a group of high school kids who rebel against the school bullies and teachers and take over the school. Everyone laughed when she based the characters off them- although Sam is still not happy he was described with HUGE lips) He threw a party for Santana when she got her license as a lawyer and attended Puck's police academy graduation. He was at the ribbon cutting ceremonies for both Mike and Brittany's co-owned dance studio and Matt's first building (he became an architect). He always buys and looks out for Kurt's fashion line (Show-Tune) and buys every new issue of Sam's superhero comic (it's about a team called the Gleegion- everyone was in hysterics about that). He smiled every time he runs into Finn at the park (he is a stay-at-home dad and it's the happiest he's ever seen Finn) and of course he's always got a front row seat to any Broadway show Blaine and Rachel are in, they were in Chicago together before Rachel went on maternity leave (Blaine played Billy and Rachel was Velma). They have stayed a Glee Club all these years and the kids were right there at Will and Emma's wedding, the birth of Nicky, the move to New York etc. So of course Nicky grew up calling the Gleeks his Aunts and Uncles.

"Yeah kiddo they'll be here soon." He said ruffling his son's hair. Ten minutes later the lobby was filled with the gleeks and their kids. Matt and Mercedes had adopted a girl and named her Daisy, they were helping Kurt and Blaine adopt their first. Santana was huge with her and Brittany's surrogate (aka they picked out of all the glee guys and decided on Sam he is the baby's godfather) everyone was actually wondering who would give birth first her or Rachel (Santana is a little bugged that Rachel won). Tina and Mike have a few months before their first kid comes, Finn and Joanna have a two-year-old son named Frankie and Sam and Kristy are trying. Quinn and Artie just came back from their honeymoon and haven't thought about kids yet. So to say the lobby was pretty crowded would be an understatment.

Five minuets after the gleeks entered Rachel was wheeled in screaming with a scared Puck beside her. They disappeared behind the main doors only for Puck to pop back out looking freaked out.

"My wife wants to kill me." Puck said.

"Well it's official, the wrath of Rachel is more powerful then Puck's badassness." Artie announced.

Puck grimaced "I can revoke godfather status Abrams."

Nicky leaped up from his mom's lap and hurried over to Puck. He smiled and picked up the excited six years old.

"Hey Shorty."

"Hi Uncle Puck, is Aunt Rachel still screaming?" Nicky asked making Puck grimace again. Kristy laughed and took Nicky out of Puck's arms

"How about we let Uncle Puck freak out, come on and play with Frankie." Kristy led Nicky over to where Finn and Joanna sat with Frankie.

"How's Rachel?" Mercedes asked as she held Daisy.

"Violent." Mike muttered as he rubbed the back of his head where Rachel hit him. Quinn rolled her eyes before turning to Puck from where she was sitting with Artie "Puck why are you freaking out so much you've been through this before?"

"Are you kidding me! Quinn you were a tropical cruise compared to Rachel." Puck said as he began to pace

"Speaking of Puck's spawn." Sam asked Puck glared at him "Where's Beth?"

"I called Rachel's mom, she and Beth are on their way here now."

(Around sophomore year of college Rachel and her mom worked out her issues and Quinn, Puck and Ms. Corcoran worked out a share Beth plan, they were now part of the gleeks inner circle)

"Great now that everyone's here can someone get me food before I become bitcher then Rachel?" Santana called from her seat. Brittany just smiled and patted Santana's very pregnant belly. Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine

"Come on we are now on pregnant girl duty." Blaine laughed and they both went off to get Santana food. Puck began to pace and the other gleeks chatted around him.

Soon Rachel's dad's her mom and Beth showed up along with Puck's mom and sister and all went to check on Rachel. Puck's sister came back reporting Rachel was fine but she didn't want to see the bastard that did this to me anytime soon. Puck flinched and kept pacing. Emma and Mercedes were trying to wrangle the children, Santana was slowly eating all the chocolate in the gift shop and the rest were spread out between the lobby, Rachel's room and the gift shop. Puck now sat in the lobby and everyone was kind of wondering why he wasn't with Rachel yet.

Finn soon joined Puck carrying Frankie with him. Puck's head was in his hands as he leaned forward. Finn cleared his throat to make sure Puck realized he was next to him. Puck shifted so Finn went on, "So it's been proven that I'm not the smartest guy around and Sam swears I took to many hits to the head in high school. But shouldn't you be in the same room when your wife's giving birth?" Puck snorted but kept his head down in his hands so Finn continued "I mean I've only done this once but…"

Puck sighed and finally picked his head up.

"I thought I was ready for this." Puck said, he sighed again "I mean, I didn't freak out. Not once. Not when she first said she was pregnant, not when it turned out to be twins, not even when we were getting her to the hospital. But when we went through those doors and the doctor talked about setting up it hits me- holy crap I'm gonna be a father." When Puck said that he moaned and put his face in his hands again.

"It's gonna be fine man." Finn said

"How do you know? How do you know I wont end up like my dad."?

A few of the gleeks had come back from the gift shop and heard Puck's last comment.

Mike snorted, "Are you serious Puck?" Mike asked.

Finn glared and Puck once again put his head in his hands.

"Wait Puck listen man." Mike said. Walking over and propping Puck back up "One, you and your dad are under totally different circumstances. He was a deadbeat in Ohio, you are a cop in New York living in Manhattan."

"Point two." Matt said from behind them, heading over with a sleeping Daisy in his arms. "Your parents, and I'm hoping I'm not overstepping a line here- even though I know about parents separating. Your parents rushed and forced their way into marriage. You've loved Rachel since you guys were twelve."

"Another point." Santana shouted from her seat "Like Rachel would ever let you get father then the doorway. She would call Sam, Mike, Matt and me and we would beat the sense back into you." Everyone laughed and Puck smiled a little.

"So we know it's not about you leaving." Finn said

"Why would Puck leave?" Kurt asked as he Quinn and Artie came in holding more chocolate for Santana.

"Puck is just freaking out."

"But Puck you would never leave and your gonna be a great dad."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Puck grumbled still nervous and not convinced.

"Well look at Beth." Ms. Corcoran whispered from where Beth was sleeping with her head in her lap. Puck looked over at his young blonde daughter before shaking his head.

"I've been more like a fun uncle then a father to Beth."

"That's not the point!" Quinn said, "Your great with her, Nicky and Frankie both adore you. Kids love you Puck. You're going to be a great really."

"Their right Puck." Puck snapped up and turned around to see his mother standing there.

"Ma…"

She smiled and walked towards him "You are not your father Noah you are so much more then he ever was. You love Rachel more then I thought it was possible to love someone. You would move mountains for her, if anyone were ever going to hurt her you would kill them before they even got close and I know that all that love will go to your children. They will grow up knowing they are loved and they are special because you will be there and you will be amazing."

Puck was on the verge of tears he quickly whipped them away and hugged his mom, the other gleeks smiled.

"I love you mom." Puck said

"I love you too Noah." Mrs. Puckerman said before separating from the hug and facing Puck. "Now, suck it up, be a man, and go let your wife scream at you while she gives birth to your children."

Puck laughed but took a deep breath and looked back at the gleeks and in true cocky Puck fashion lifted up his arms, smirked and said "I'm scared shitless but I have to go help my overdramatic wife give birth to two badasses." He said and walked through the doors.

He found Rachel's room and saw she was breathing through a contraction.

"Alright Rachel we're getting close." The doctor said and Rachel breathed out.

"Rach…" Puck said and Rachel looked over at Puck and she smiled. But her grin quickly turned to anger.

"Where the Fuck! Have you been?!"

Puck sighed and moved closer to Rachel's bed "Rach I am so sorry I was fine until we got to the hospital and then I realized. This is it." Puck made eye contact with Rachel when he said this "Everything changes after this and I just panicked and started thinking what if I end up like my dad-"

"Noah!" Rachel interrupted "Don't ever say that again you could never be your father you are one of the most generous, kind men I know."

Puck snorted

"I'm serious."

Rachel sighed and took his hand. Puck watched as their fingers interlocked and their wedding bands clacked together when they connected.

"Do you want to know something?" Rachel murmured

Puck looked at Rachel and was surprised to see warm brown eyes radiating happiness staring into his.

"I never fell in love with Puck. Puck was an egotistical jerk going nowhere. I fell in love with Noah a man who is passionate about his music and his life and protecting others in his job. Who cares about his family and friends and a man who loves me more then life itself. Your Noah." She smiled and Puck smiled back and leaned down to kiss Rachel.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Noah…. And I hope your ready."

Puck drew back. "Why?"

"Because I can feel it, there ready to come."

"Now!"

"Right now!"

"Shit- we need a doctor in here."

The gleeks paced around the room, Rachel's fathers had come out and announced that Rachel had started to push; now they were all anticipating the new pucklebabies. It had been at least an hour since they had been told.

Then the door moved and everyone jumped as an exhausted Puck walked out. Puck looked at them and he smiled.

"I'm a dad."

Everyone clapped. "What are their names?"

"Well the one that was a girl is Caroline Rose Puckerman." He said, Tina clapped and Artie gave Quinn a quick hug (they were the girl's godparents)

"And the boy." Puck slowly said, "Was born five minutes after his sister"

"Matthew Michael Puckerman."

Matt and Mike just stared at Puck. Mike started to cry and hugged Puck, Matt grinned and joined them.

"Alright dudes, enough with the chick flick moment, besides it was Rachel's idea. She considers you two her brothers."

"Okay now who are the little badasses godparents?" Santana asked.

"Well we thought real carefully about this so… Beth." Puck called to the little girl who was now playing with Daisy. She turned to Puck surprised

"You want to see your godson?"

Beth stared but then smiled, jumped up and ran and hugged Puck. He smiled and leaned down holding his oldest daughter tight. They smiled big at each other and then Beth ran behind the doors. Puck laughed, "Quinn, Ms. C can you go make sure she doesn't break anything?"

Tina and Artie went with them to see their godchild.

"Wait whose the godfather of the little Matt?" Sam asked

"Rachel wants the kid to go by Matty so theirs no confusion anyway Kurt I think your needed by your godson."

Kurt just stared at Puck shocked, Puck couldn't blame him. Thirteen years ago he was throwing the kid in a dumpster and now he was asking the same kid to watch over his son. Kurt slowly got up, squeezing Blaine's hand before making his way to Puck.

"So.. Do we hug now or something?" Kurt said. Puck laughed and pulled Kurt into a one armed hug.

A few hours later Puck felt himself being poked awake. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting in Rachel's hospital bed in a darkened room full of gleeks and kids and parents all sleeping in chairs or on the floors. He turned to see who was poking him and saw Rachel awake and sleepily smiling at him.

"Hey." He said softly and kisses her temple.

"Hey." She responded

"You want to hold the kids?" Puck asked

Rachel nodded and Puck went around the bed to where the twins were laying. He picked up Caroline who started to wake up.

"Shhhhhh." Puck said as he rocked her "It's okay, stay asleep." He murmured as he handed her off to Rachel and he reached for Matty before sitting back next to Rachel.

They sat staring at the sleeping babies just taking it all in.

"So their what? Six hours old?"

"Around that."

"All right then I guess it's time to start teaching them stuff."

Rachel laughed " Noah I'm an overachiever and I even think that's ridiculous."

"Just one it's really important."

Rachel rolled her eyes

"Alright kids now one thing that I need you to remember above all else is answer your phone."

Rachel looked at him confused but Puck went on.

"Because you don't know when the call that will completely change your life will come. You may not even recognize it. It could be something as simple as someone just asking for a ride home…" Puck looked at Rachel and her eyes widened in realization of what he was talking about. "Even if it's just a ride give it to them." Puck said and he and Rachel took each other's hand.

"Cause you never know what could happen." Puck finished then leaned down and kissed Rachel, his best friend, his wife and now the mother of his children. They broke apart and went back to staring at their children but Puck caught Rachel's low murmur

"Thank God for Christmas tree lots."

And Puck smiled.

**THE END!**

**I just want to thank all you lovely people once again for reading, reviewing, favoring and following my story. It means so much that you constantly supported and loved to read my work. I hope you guy's will check back soon for more new stories and such anyway Goodbye (sob!)**

**Puckleberry for life 3**


End file.
